


Dragon’s Soul

by theDah



Series: WIP works [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, F/M, Gen, Historical Fantasy, bamf Kaoru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah
Summary: The rebellion didn’t bring the unity they needed, instead, it thrust the county into an endless civil war. Ten years later, a war orphan Kamiya Kaoru barely manages to survive the calamity that strikes an Imperial outpost, a beast straight from the fairy tales and legends – a dragon.Set in an alternate take of Rurouni Kenshin. The year is 1878… expect, well, dragons. Lots of world building, including politics. Character development. Also an awkward romance at glacial speed. (Kenshin doesn’t show up until chapter 3. Sorry about that. But on the other hand, BAMF!Kaoru!)





	1. If not you, then who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of m older WIP works that I had previously posted only on Tumblr. However, due to Tumblr's recent tumbles... maybe it's not a bad idea cross-post stuff. :)

”Girl, look at me,” a voice called behind her. Kaoru continued marching forward, not daring to look back. She couldn’t face him, nor what he was suggesting, what he wanted her to do – it was too much. They had nearly died!

Just a half a step too slow to dodge and she would have burned to death, just like the two imperial soldiers pursuing them had been! It didn’t matter that this man had helped her, that by doing so, he had gotten separated from rest of the Shogun’s men held at the imperial outpost she had stopped in for supplies. It didn’t even matter that his words had cold logic to them, no, because this all was too much.

 _I need to get away. I can’t do this!_ She tried to run, but the sharp pain stabbing her chest was back after a few measly steps, and suddenly it was too difficult to draw breath. No! She needed to get as far away as possible, to escape, to not be here –  _anywhere_  but here!

“Stop, goddamn it girl! I need your help!”

There was desperation in his shout, and finally, Kaoru spun around and faced the tall, harsh looking Samurai who had just saved her life. “I can’t do it.”    

His eyes softened for a moment, and he stepped closer and took a hold of her shoulder. “You have been very brave, young woman. Not many could have held themselves together in there. But you saw it as well as I did, the black beast that breathed fire and killed everyone in that town, both the Imperials and Shogun’s men indiscriminately.”

Her throat felt too dry even against the memory of those flames, and Kaoru swallowed. “Not a beast – a dragon. It was a dragon.”  

He nodded, just once. “A dragon, just like out of myths and legends – a flying scaled beast, larger than a score of horses put together, it’s wings blackening the sun out of the sky. It’s impossible to tell if anyone but us made it out alive. Don’t you think this is something even those Imperial bastards should be able to prepare against?”

She wanted to agree, she wasn’t stupid or selfish – she knew as well as he did that danger like this should be told to everyone. A dragon wouldn’t care what was in its path, animals or humans, defenseless women and children, innocent people just trying to live their lives as well as they could. Hell, she could even add together two and two, the Samurai in front of her had been a prisoner of war, about to be executed just before the dragon had set everything in fire. There was no way he could march into the nearest Imperial town and alert their troops for this danger. However, the fact was…

“…I am from Edo. Even if I have been on the road for months, the moment I open my mouth everyone who has ever traveled in the Shogun’s capital will know.” Kaoru admitted slowly, looking at her feet. Somehow, it felt difficult to breathe. Why did it hurt this much? It had been months since her father died in the war, since she had lost everything.

He squeezed her shoulder, “girl, look at me.”

And finally, taking a deep breath Kamiya Kaoru, the orphaned heir of the lower ranked Samurai clan Kamiya looked up and met his gaze. His golden eyes held a terrible compassion in them, “girl, the nearest Imperial town is Hagi, less than thirty miles to the west. It’s far away from the warfront and their lord is known as an educated, reasonable man. For you, it’s a day’s travel, if you hurry – but for a dragon, it can’t take more than an hour. They need to know.”

“I…” Kaoru hesitated. But as she paused to gather her fraying resolution, she made the mistake of looking at him, truly seeing him for the first time. He was so weary – at his last strength, just as her, and she just couldn’t say no anymore. “I’ll do it.”

“Good girl,” he said, this time the squeeze on her shoulder didn’t feel restricting, or pitying… but rather like how her father used to hold her when he had been proud of her. The gesture meant more than this man could ever realize, and despite knowing she would never see him again, she couldn’t help asking, “could I have your name, please?”

He straightened and released her shoulder and looked at her strangely. Then he sighed, drew something from the pouch hanging on his belt. A cigarette? It was something he had salvaged from the dead during their escape, and without a comment, he lit it. A lungful of the smoke later, he finally remarked thoughtfully, “For a month I was their prisoner. Never once, not even during their harshest torture did I tell those Imperial bastards my name. But for you girl, I will tell it gladly. I am Commander of the third troop of the Shogun’s Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime.”  

“I’m Kamiya Kaoru, the heir of Kamiya Koshijirou.”

His answering smile was like wolf’s, his yellowing teeth bared and his harsh features didn’t make it any more welcoming. However, she didn’t doubt for a minute he was a man she could trust.  

“Very good, girl. Now get going – we need spread the word before that beast can kill any more good men.”  

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kaoru took care to make herself presentable to her best ability. Last night she had camped near a small stream, and even if the very thought of sleeping under to the bush would have been far-fetched to her a few months ago… well, now she had quite literally nothing left. Besides, the thick leaves had kept her safe from the wandering eyes and caught most of the weather’s whimsies.

However, even after a wash and cleaning her clothes, she was far from a respectable sight – but hopefully without the smoke, grime and sweat clinging to her skin, she wouldn’t look like a homeless beggar, or worse, a madwoman. After all, the manners and presentation affected the people’s opinion, or so her father had kept telling her through her childhood.

 _No, don’t think too closely on it or you will never do this. No matter how dangerous… you promised Saito, and you are still worth your word, if nothing else._ Kaoru swallowed, while staring at the miserable sight reflecting on slowly flowing water. Her desperately young face was mottled with bruises, as her left cheek and jaw had gotten struck during yesterday’s chaotic escape. Even her kimono and the men’s hakama pants she had dressed for travel were ripped and in need of good soap.

“Gods, they are never going to believe me.” Kaoru closed her eyes and like a puppet with its strings cut out, fell to sit on the riverbank. Wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face to her knees, she tried to shut out the world – and push away the rising certainty that this was never going to work.

It was quite hopeless.

No. The fact was that no matter what she did, she was like a piece of grain stuck between the grinding stones. The other side was her fear and distaste of the Imperials, and matching it were yesterday’s horrors and her promise to Saito.

She had been always stubbornly defiant, prideful of her honor. She was a true daughter of Samurai and she had been raised to believe in justice and loyalty, in honor. Betraying her word was the last thing on earth she would do.

So, why was this so hard?

Why was she so desperately afraid? Saito had saved her life, he wouldn’t send her to a certain death! And it wasn’t like she couldn’t realize the Imperials were just ordinary men and women. They just happened to serve the lords who had started this mad revolution, who had pushed the Emperor into the power. It wasn’t their fault that instead of stepping down quietly as he had promised, the Shogun Yoshinobu had escaped and the country had split into two factions, descending into this bloody civil war that had lasted for the past fifteen years.

Perhaps it was her mistrust of Western technologies and ideologies that the Imperials were rumored to have adapted into their use? Not that she had ever seen a Westerner, but everyone said that this war had started because of their forceful meddling…

 _Stop dithering, you fucking sissy! Just gather your legs under you and get up – move! It’s only a few miles more, and what if they don’t believe you? So fucking what? You tried and that’s all you promised to do!_  Kaoru gritted her teeth, squeezed her legs almost painfully – and finally rose to stand. Then, she growled under her breath, “Just watch me, Saito – I will do this stupidity and I will do it with my head held high!”

Kicking the ground to get a good adrenaline running, she huffed in determination. It helped, somewhat. No matter how difficult her volatile temper had always been, letting out some steam sure helped her mood. Then, glancing around she grinned as an idea struck her – would any student of swordsmanship go into enemy waters unarmed?

No, of course not.  

It might have been months since her father’s dojo had been taken from her by the creditors and she had been left homeless… But no matter how much they had taken from her, her father’s teachings they could never steal. And as the heir of his Kamiya Kasshin Ryu swordsmanship, it was perfectly fitting for her to carry a bokken for a weapon. So what if her wooden sword was nothing but a branch torn from a tree? It was the thought that counted!

Thus armed, Kaoru finally headed for the road.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later that she finally caught her first glimpse of the castle town of Hagi.

The town was surrounded by mountains, and even she could see that only thing capable of keeping it thriving was its busy harbor. The whole length of the country’s western seashore was mostly unlivable and poor land, so only by sheer accident or some merchant’s plan, Hagi had flourished and become the trade center of the region. However, none of that was more important than the looming castle dominating the townscape and on its walls, the Imperial banners flowing on proudly in the wind.

Swallowing, Kaoru stroked the wooden branch she had slipped to rest on her belt as a mockery of a katana, and then stepped into the line of people heading to the town. The guards on the gate were lazing around, not watching the people – but neither were they looking out for the enemy.

Frankly, if she hadn’t been painfully aware that even now there was a war going on, by looking at these people, those soldiers, she would have never guessed the truth. Was this the luxury of living so far away from the fighting?

Somehow, it hurt.

These ordinary Imperials, they were living well… and at the same time, her father had died for this mad war. 

Jealousy was unbecoming, she tried to tell herself, but trying to stifle the burst of pain was even harder. Looking aside, she bit her lip and stepped inside the enemy walls with no one sparing a glance at her ragged dress, her bruised face or her make-shift sword.

All around her, the streets were bustling with people, the air carried the accented shouting that she had hard time following. It was loud, lively… and never once in her life had she been so self-conscious, felt so awkward in the crowd. Compared to these people, no matter that they were ordinary fishermen, merchants, townsfolk, she looked like a beggar. There was no way around it. And now, somehow she would have to find a way to warn these people of the mythical beast that was a danger to them all?  

A dragon, wreaking havoc somewhere out there?

How could they take her seriously? Even she wouldn’t believe it, if she hadn’t seen it!

But Saito claimed that Lord of this town was an educated, reasonable man… 

 _Well, if he isn’t, I am about to have the most embarrassing encounter of my life!_ Exhaling slowly, Kaoru tried to calm her jitters and then resolutely walked to the guard stationed at the inner castle’s gate. “Excuse me, honorable sir –“ 

“What is it, girl?” he asked gruffly, straightening his posture and looking down on her like she was something smelly and unpleasant.

Kaoru cringed, and cleared her throat, “uh, I have a message to the Lord of the Castle. It’s important.”

“Honorable Lord Kido holds an audience twice a week for the townsfolk. It’s over a month’s line up, but if you arrange a visit to the castle’s secretary, you will have a chance to present your matter to the Lord directly.”

The instruction was recited dryly; like it was a piece text the guard had memorized long ago and could repeat in his sleep, no matter his personal feelings on the matter. And even if she knew it was only expected, even if she could understand his reaction… it didn’t change the fact that his distaste rankled on her temper and badly.

She had her pride, goddamnit! And this, this was too fucking important for her to be deterred by this holier-than-thou piece-of-shit guarding the crappy castle in the backends of the civilized country. So despite her better sense, she growled, “and what if I witnessed your border-post being decimated and the resident Imperial troops being slaughtered? What then? Wouldn’t that merit your honorable Lord Kido’s time?”

The way his eyes widened, how his jaw dropped – it shouldn’t have felt good. It really shouldn’t and Kaoru tried to convince herself it had been petty and that she should regret just blurting it out like that… but by gods, no matter how ill-though-out her words had been, at least they got him moving! 

In short order her wooden sword was confiscated, she was forcefully marched between the guard and his partner to the castle proper. And then, without even a chance to straighten her dress, she was dropped to her knees in the middle of the audience chamber wherein the Lord of the Castle was holding a meeting.

For a moment Kaoru couldn’t help but to gape at the sight of true, honest to god  _Lord_  sitting elegantly on his raised stand. He was a tall man in his late forties, dressed in his court finery and once he must have been remarkably handsome. Now though, he was thin, pale… weary. In front of him were his councilors, three of them on both sides, all equally richly dressed, and all of them as surprised as she was by this sudden interruption.

Lord Kido, though, he simply raised his brow in question at the guard by her side and didn’t say a word. Somehow, that  _lack_  of reaction had shivers to running down her spine. An educated, reasonable man… or so Saito had claimed him to be. But why was the very same guard, who so boldly had dragged her here, shaking as in fright?

“My honorable Lord Kido, my Lords – “ the guard started hesitantly, paused to clear his throat before stammering. “I received a report that our border post was decimated, and I have brought to you the witness to recall their account directly.”  

The stunned silence didn’t last, and those bold words had the councilors bursting into shocked whispers among themselves. Only Kido and a young, frowning man sitting on his left stayed silent. Then, finally the younger man – advisor of some sort? – raised his voice, “A border post you say?”

“Yes, sir.” The guard bobbed his head, promptly.

“And which border post this might be, Captain Katsura? What attacked it? Surely not the Shogun’s troops, they are held occupied in the north.” Somehow, there was something biting in those questions, for even if the advisor’s words were reasonable, and his expression bland… his eyes weren’t friendly at all.

“I…” The guard swallowed to gather his thoughts, but then his eyes widened as the realization dawned – he didn’t know the answers to any of those questions. He had been in too much hurry to question her properly and his self-important introduction had left him in a pinch. No matter how Kaoru tried to quell her petty satisfaction at his panic… it was quite difficult. However, her amusement was short lived as adviser raised his voice, “What happened and to what border post, speak!”

The tension was becoming quite awkward, and then, like a cord had been snapped, Kaoru couldn’t stand it anymore. “It was the border post the border on the road to Suo domain, thirty miles from here,” she heard her voice to answer, as in from distance. 

And suddenly all the eyes were on her and there was nothing other to do than rise to stand, and fly with it. “Yesterday, I stopped there for supplies. There weren’t many civilians, just a few villagers and the group of Imperial soldiers with their war prisoners. They looked like they had been traveling, I don’t know where. However, there had been a trouble of some kind, because they were holding an execution – at least that was the intention, I think, until the sun blackened on the sky and then…. then everything was on fire.”

She paused, and swallowed – everyone was looking at her, even the silent Lord Kido seemed to be listening intently. Should she continue, to embarrass herself in front of these important men with the impossible truth? Or leave it there, say she hadn’t seen it?

Surely this was enough?

It would take only two days for a scout to check out her story and report back. Then these men could figure out the truth from the charred ruins, couldn’t they? Kaoru clenched her fingers into a fist and stared at her feet in indecision;  _why can’t I do it? It’s just a little white lie, it wouldn’t hurt anybody! No one would call me a liar for spouting impossibilities, either – I could get far away from here without losing the last of my dignity…_

“Miss, please continue.” A kind, cultured voice remarked, and she couldn’t help but to curse herself for being a fool. Gritting her teeth, she met the Lord Kido’s eyes and said clearly, “A dragon. It was a fucking dragon, all right?!”  

“A dragon?” The advisor scoffed loudly. Then he sneered, “A mythical being out fantasies and theater plays attacked our border post? Surely you can hear your own nonsense, girl?” It was like those words broke the echoing silence, and suddenly everyone was shouting. The guard grabbed her arm painfully and his face red with embarrassed rage, he pulled her back to drag her away as far as he could.

At least that was his intention, before that calm voice asked softly, barely audible amidst the racket, “What did it look like, this dragon you speak of?”

Kaoru glanced over her shoulder only to see the Lord of the Castle leaning forward, his eyes piercing. A mad courage sparked in her soul, and she gasped, “it was a winged black beast, covered in scales – larger than ten horses put together!”

Kido’s eyes widened, as in recognition?  _Gods, he is listening to me!_

Even the advisor noticed it, for he exclaimed incredulously, “Lord Kido! Surely you cannot believe this charlatan?”

“I am not a charlatan! I was there and I barely escaped with my life!” She shouted and struggled against the guard’s painful hold. Before, she had been so sure her effort would be in vain… but now, if she had a chance to get these people to believe her, they could stop it! Desperation coloring her voice, she pleaded, “Please! You need to alert your men and hunt it down before it can kill any more people! It was a real living beast that breathed fire, the air was thundering with its screams.”

“It wasn’t roaring?” Kido remarked thoughtfully. And feeling somewhat silly, Kaoru swallowed and looking at her feet admitted the most unbelievable thing about it all. “No, not roaring like a beast. More like, it was almost like shouting in these horrible and harsh words…”

She was so tense with anticipation, hoping for the best and fearing for the worst that it was like all the noises of the room were amplified. Then the cloth rustled and she dared a covert look between her lashes –Lord Kido had stood up, and nodded to himself as in coming to a decision. Then he glanced at the guard and remarked, “Taro-kun, let go of the young Miss.”

“My Lord!” The advisor and the councilmen gasped in unison, but even louder was the guard’s yelped protest, “But… but, Uncle!”

Immediately, she was released and Kaoru fell to her knees. Hissing softly, she rubbed her smarting arm and wondered,  _Uncle? That guard is related to the Lord of the Castle?_

No one paid her any mind, though. It was like she was forgotten, because Lord Kido stood tall and effortlessly commanded everyone’s attention. He held his arm in stopping motion and ordered calmly, “Please alert the men in the watch towers for the possibility of a large flying beast. If one is seen, please have them report back immediately. Under no circumstance should anyone draw its attention if it can be avoided. Also, Captain Katsura, please have scouting patrol to check that border post for survivors, if you would.”

Then Lord Kido turned to her. Bowing his head slightly, he continued, “Miss, thank you for bringing this to my notice personally. However, it seems I have now important matter to tend to. Would you please accept my sincere apologies?”

Dumbly, she nodded – awed at this important man who had believed her. Just who was he? It was like his piercing eyes and calm demeanor had  _everyone_  holding their breath!

“Very well, then.” Lord Kido smiled, “Would you please approach my Lady Matsuko and tell her to arrange a reward for you?”  

“A reward?!” Kaoru squeaked in the most embarrassing voice, completely floored. She hadn’t even though about rewards!

“A messenger should be rewarded accordingly, don’t you think?” Then Lord Kido smiled and turned around, addressing the council-men, or more like, his young advisor, “myths or legends, it doesn’t matter. The facts, however, do. This is not the first time I have encountered that description of a dragon – but only someone who has seen one with their very own eyes could have retold it to me with those words. Captain Katsura will have us his report by tomorrow the earliest, but in the meanwhile – “

The advisor’s face was twisted into a sour grimace, like he thought this was all folly. However, all rest of the five council-men followed Lord Kido intently, nodding in accordance to his speech.

Kaoru, though, could take the hint. With shaky steps, she climbed to her feet and headed to the doorway. Captain Katsura had already left to follow Lord Kido’s orders, but the other man who had dragged her there was waiting for her and he seemed as befuddled as she was by the surprising turn of events. However, what was more important was that he had her mockery of wooden sword slipped through his belt, resting along his swords. “Errr, might I have my sword back?” 

He gaped at her gall, but obediently glanced at his belt where she was pointing. 

Mutely, she shrugged at his questioning glance and blushed, “ah, it’s mine that’s all. And, err…. then apparently I need to find Lady Matsuko?”


	2. The shout

The night found Kaoru stretching on a soft bed of an inn, wondering how the hell she had gotten this lucky. After all, a belly full of warm food, being clean and lying on a soft bed were all luxuries for a homeless girl who was poorer than a beggar.

True, there was a saying that good and bad came in pairs and after all the shit that had happened to her, something good was in order… But still, these people were  _Imperials_.

The enemy.

The betrayers, who had collaborated with the westerners to overthrow the shogun and started the civil war. Surely they shouldn’t be so, so… kind? Well, not kind exactly, but generous still. Kaoru frowned, thinking back to her meeting with Lady Matsuko. Lord Kido’s wife had smiled at her, her eyes appraising and after few muttered words with the guard, she had arranged all this for her; a place to stay for the night, a good meal and some coin to top it off. All through it, the high born lady had been conversing politely with her, not giving her a chance to retreat into awkward silence.

No, the older woman had seemed genuinely interested in her thoughts and hadn’t that been surreal? To her knowledge, the nobles weren’t exactly the most approachable of people in the best case, so what had happened? What exactly had the guard said to prompt such a reaction?

She hadn’t even done that much, just told the truth. 

True, it had been a truth no one but Lord Kido had been ready to listen… but surely it hadn’t been worth a reward like this? Biting her lip, Kaoru rolled to her back and stretched, enjoying the softness of a real bed under her. It felt rather heavenly compared to the bare ground she had been sleeping on lately.

At the corner of her eye, a light flashed.  _A patrol? Has it already been that long?_

The street patrol passed just under her window every hour or so, but she could have sworn last time had been just a moment ago. But before she had time to think more deeply on it, the second light flashed, and third, accompanied by muted shouts and clatter of armor. Then fourth, fifth, the shouts and unholy racket just under her window!

She gasped and rushed to look. And it felt like her stomach dropped at the sight of the castle guard’s armor.

_It was a trap, a fucking trap!_

There was no other explanation; someone had put two and two together and figured out she was from Shogun’s capital. Whether she was a spy or not, it wouldn’t matter to them. Fuck, fuck, she had to get away! Why the fuck had she stayed even when her promise had been fulfilled?!

The panic was nearly overwhelming, but she didn’t have the time for that. No, she had to get away! Grabbing her makeshift bokken, she rushed down the stairs three steps at the time only to see the innkeeper heading to open the door, calling the guards to wait.

_Gods, no! Where to go?_  Kaoru yelped, there had to be a side entrance or something –

“Kamiya-san!” The guard shouted, his strong voice booming across the hall and Kaoru froze like a rabbit with nowhere to run. Turning around slowly, she met the eyes of the very same guard who she had met earlier, Captain Katsura. Inwardly cringing at his piercing gaze, she tried to think of any excuses, “errr, I was just about to -”

“Kamiya-san, Lord Kido requires your audience immediately.”

“…what?”

“A grave matter has arisen and needs to be discussed immediately. I was given orders to escort you to my Lord without delay.” Captain Katsura announced, making his way to her forcefully, not even blinking at her choice of dress – the simple yukata she had been given to change into when her clothes had been taken to wash.

“Hey, hey!” She yelped, when he grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. The innkeeper stared at the spectacle, his eyes wide as saucers. But there was to time to protest, not when the Captain grabbed a pair of geta clogs from the doorway and pushed them to her hand and grumbled, “we need to go,  _now_.“

There was urgency in his eyes, yes – but beneath all that, he was shaken to the core, the terror all but taken hold of him. She found herself nodding numbly, pushing her bare feet to the clogs and following him out to the street. The three other man of the patrol group didn’t say anything, their form tense as well.

What the hell could shake four grown men like this? She was just a  _girl_. A seventeen-year-old girl armed with a fucking wooden stick. What the fuck could she have done to be so terrifying that they would abandon all bounds of morality and manners for it?

…or it wasn’t about her, but - no. No.

_No._

“It’s the dragon, isn’t it?”

Captain Katsura’s eyes gleamed with the torch’s light as he glanced over his shoulder, “That’s what we need to find out.”

Her throat gone dry, Kaoru couldn’t do anything but to swallow and follow them to the castle. All through the fast trek upslope, different scenarios raced through her mind and with them, the fear was taking root.

A dragon.  

A calamity that she had just barely survived and it was here, somewhere close by. That outpost, it had been burnt to cinders, everyone dead in minutes. How long would it take for the beast to decide a rich town would be more enticing target? Would the guards be able to stop it?

It all had happened so fast, then. The Samurai had done their best to fight back, but nothing they had done had even slowed the hell beast down… She exhaled softly, trying in vain to ignore the sense of dread piling at the pit of her stomach.

It wasn’t helping.

Because the fact was, if more than a dozen trained men hadn’t stood a chance… why was her presence needed? What could she do that they hadn’t been able to?

They passed the castle gate to the courtyard, stopping before score of guards with their armor and torches in wait… and behind them was Lord Kido, his young advisor looming at his side. At the doorway, even Lady Matsuko was watching, her beautiful face drawn tight with worry.

_What on earth?_

However, Kaoru wasn’t given time to question, or to voice her protest as Lord Kido turned and addressed Captain Katsura, “Taro-kun, you are here. Good. I’m afraid there isn’t much time to waste. You know the situation; prepare your men to move out shortly.”

“Yes, my Lord. I won’t let you down.” The Captain saluted promptly, but there was something nearly angry in his manner. Lord Kido didn’t remark on it, simply nodded and dismissed the men with a slight wave of hand. And then, he turned to face her, his dark piercing eyes holding her in their grip with ease.

“Miss Kamiya, it seems I have a grave request to make from you.”

“What… what for?” She gasped, the tiny hairs at the back of neck standing up as the shivers raced down her spine. “I don’t know anything about dragons, or how to stop one – I barely escaped it last time!”

A small smile rose to Lord Kido’s lips, and he nodded, “Very good, you have a good sense of things. Come, Miss Kamiya and walk with me.”

“But – but!”

“Please,” he murmured softly, and motioned with his hand for her alone to follow him.

She would have liked nothing more than to run away, but she wasn’t suicidal. Even back home, the slightest of insult was enough of justification for the Samurai to strike a commoner down and no matter how strange the Imperials were with their new laws and edicts, they still honored their nobility.

No, she had no choice but to obey - for now.

Lord Kido led her to the side, into moderate privacy; far enough not to be heard, close enough to be observed. Then, he remarked softly, “As you may have assumed already, my scouts reported a large flying beast attacking a watchtower, not more than few miles from the town. The beast spat fire, burning everything on the vicinity before taking roost.”

Suddenly she understood perfectly why the guards had been terrified.

_So soon, so close…_ She swallowed, and closed her eyes to gather the nerve to voice the words she needed to say, “Honorable Lord, these are terrible news indeed. However, I can’t imagine how I could be of help. Surely you have your Samurai, advisors, even connections you could request for help from –“

However, instead of anger or disappointment she expected to see, for some reason Lord Kido smiled at her, little wistfully, “Sound advice indeed, young Lady. However, I am a student of history. And no matter no matter how Westerners disdain our primitive ways, how Emperor tries to outlaw old traditions… I don’t have the luxury to ignore the ravings of religious madmen, least of all now.”

“What does that mean… exactly?” She frowned, before adding hastily, “Honorable Lord Kido.”

“It is a long and complicated tale and unfortunately we have no time for it. The dawn will be rising in just a few hours and you are going to need the element of surprise by your side.” He paused, and looked her to the eye, “No. What I need from you, Miss Kamiya, is for you to follow Captain Katsura and study the beast-”

“What – no!”

His gaze turned even more piercing, “You saw the dragon earlier. I need to know whether it is the same beast.”

“If it flies and breathes fire, it sure as hell is the same beast!” She yelped, before her mind caught up with her tongue, “Honorable Lord.”

“I wish it were that simple.”

He seemed utterly serious, calm and reasonable even if his words were pure lunacy. She couldn’t face the dragon, not again. And she didn’t have to - she wasn’t from his domain, she wasn’t honor-bound to him. No, she had no obligation to obey.

So she steeled her nerves and met his gaze evenly, “No. I am just a wanderer. I haven’t sworn any oath to you.”

“Ah, I had all but forgotten how very formal it used to be in Edo.”

It was just three simple letters that formed the name of her doom and her panic flared. He tilted his head, studying her with a kind smile – and she had never seen such a treacherous gesture.

He knew. He  _knew_ …. how the hell did he know?!

“Before the war, I was assigned for some time to handle clan matters in the Shogun’s capital. I am afraid your accent is rather distinctive for those who know it, Miss Kamiya.”

Wetting her lips, she whispered, “You could have ordered me tortured and killed the minute you heard me speak. You should have.”

“Perhaps.”

He didn’t say more, he didn’t need to.

The knowledge was a knife to her throat, and he held it gently, with a smile on his lips.

She wanted to snarl at him, to fight back, find an escape… but no matter how she racked her brains, all she could come up were dead ends. Sure, she had her mockery of a sword but what could she do with it? Attack him and get gloriously dead by all the guards surrounding them?

No, she was trapped.

“…what do you want me to do?” She whispered softly, looking to the ground. No matter his politeness, she couldn’t help but to feel she had just signed her soul to a devil.

 

* * *

 

The feeling didn’t leave her, it just intensified when she was rushed to the armory and Lady Matsuko arranged a new garb brought to her. It wasn’t more than practical hakama and kimono cut out of dark and thick cotton, most likely a man’s wear that had been quickly hemmed to her size… but somehow, pulling them on made this more real.

She was going to face a dragon.

Again.

Kaoru sighed, and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. Well, to be fair, no one had asked her to fight the dragon – merely accompany a troop of imperial soldiers and report back. But still, it was rather too much.

“Miss Kamiya – are you sure you don’t require anything else?” The soft voice asked by her side and she raised her gaze to meet the concerned eyes of Lady Matsuko. The older woman was frowning at her, her eyes compassionate, nearly maternal.

It hurt.

It had been so long since  _anyone_  had cared about her well-being. But there was no armor available in her size and the only weapon she had more than passing familiarity with was the sword. And swords… her father had died by the sword, leaving his hopes and dreams to her responsibility.  

“No, thank you.” She shook her head. “I won’t carry a sword. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is about protecting, and for that, bokken has always been enough.”

“It’s you right, Miss Kamiya.” The lady nodded and turned to leave.

There was something final in those words, and she let her gaze wander once more around the guard’s armory. She had been given permission to take what she wanted, yes. But as her eyes trailed along the racks of swords, spears, and bows, the feeling in her chest simply got stronger.

All these weapons were shiny and deadly, made for a single purpose: to kill.

_No, none of those are for me. I am not a killer._

Her mind made up, she walked out to the yard where Captain Katsura and his troop of eight men were waiting. They were to be her protection, her escort… and her captors. Biting her lip, she called out, “I’m ready.”

The captain looked at her, the scowl darkening his face. Clearly, he wasn’t any happier with the situation than she was.

“Let’s go.” 

Inwardly cringing, she rushed to follow him. The men did likewise, bows on their shoulder, swords on their hip. None of them wore the Western rifles the Imperial army was so famous of. None of them had their ceremonial armor on, either. All they had were dark clothing and minimal protection. Silent to be sure, but still… it was strange.

While she didn’t know much of imperials, the few soldiers she had seen on her travels worn their strange uniforms and weapons with pride. Surely Lord’s own men should have similar equipment? Besides what was the point in scouting the dragon for a second time?

The more she thought about it all, the stranger this whole plan seemed.

They already knew  _where_  the beast was. They had already seen it kill their men by breathing fire… What more did they need to find out? And if it had happened just a few miles away, surely by this point it would be far more important to attack with force?

The dragon near the city, it was dangerous beyond words. And still, here they were, ten people approaching it with a cover of night to confirm it was a dragon?

_None of this makes sense. Not except if…_

“A bait. We are the bait, aren’t we?”

By her side, Captain Katsura huffed, but didn’t deign to glance at her. It wasn’t an answer, not exactly. But his reaction could become telling enough with right prompting. So hedging her words, she thought out loud, “This is a suicide mission – they aren’t even waiting us to get back.”

“That would be the first, Lord Kido sending our dear Captain into a danger.” 

She nearly yelped in surprise at the sarcastic tone, but turned around to look behind her. An older soldier, his dark hair peppered with gray continued with a grin, “now, if it was that posh little lordling Honorable Lord Kido brought back from Kyoto giving orders, I could believe it…”

“Sato – shut your trap,” Captain Katsura commanded, but something in his eyes had softened.

“Aye, Aye Captain! But still, you never actually told what this was about.”

“That’s because I don’t know.”  

“That’s bull – the girlie is right, this is fool’s errand. Now our Lord Kido is many things, but stupid has never been on that list. I could argue holding back his best man is stupid, though, but then again –“

“I mean it, Sato.” The captain scowled. But there were noises of agreement from the other soldiers as well, so finally, he sighed and admitted, “After we got the report, he just pulled me aside and ordered me to fetch the girl. All I know is that we aren’t to attract any attention from the beast and let her have a look at it.”

“Why Kido-san wouldn’t send you into danger?” The question left her lips before she could think twice, and the captain’s scowl turned full force on her.

“It’s none of your business, Kamiya.”

“Hey, don’t be so harsh to the girlie, captain.” Sato-san grinned knowingly, his teeth bared a like hound’s in sight of prey, “She might know something worthwhile and it’s hardly a secret, right? The biggest scandal of the decade.”

A gleam of calculation flashed in the captain’s eyes. “Tell you what, Kamiya. Let’s make it a trade. I’ll let you in to the sordid secret of my lack of career advancement if you tell me why you are here. Because for once Sato is right – if you know my name, you should know. The fact that you don’t… is interesting.”

She wanted to eep and shy away, but she had already screwed up. Besides, what did it matter anymore? “I honestly don’t know. I saw the dragon that attacked the border post… and I did tell Lord Kido about it. But before we left, he said something about me needing to make sure if it’s the same beast.”

“The same beast… huh.” Captain frowned, “A beast out of fairytales suddenly appears and he wants to know whether it’s the same beast? Surely he couldn’t think…”

“Couldn’t think what..?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “It’s ridiculous.”

She was about to insist, because the frown deepening on his brow didn’t seem like nothing to her. But then he remarked, “Lord Kido has been Kido only for decade or so, and the lord of Castle town Hagi less than a year. Before all that, he was my uncle - Katsura Kogoro, the adopted heir of the Choshuu samurai clan Katsura.”

“What…?” She gasped in surprise. The lord of the castle had been raised to nobility? That didn’t happen, not in real life! A birth decreed your status in life, it couldn’t be changed – especially not  _that_ much.

“Look at the girlie, so surprised. It’s like she had never heard the most popular tale of the Empire.” Sato leered behind her, “it’s like she isn’t from here at all.”

“So, what about it?” She returned, the leer shooting straight past the fraying control she had on her nerves. “I am a fucking nobody. I got literally nothing on my name. So fucking what that I was born in east? I got fucked by this war just the same.”

The way Sato’s eyes widened, how even Captain Katsura’s brows rose in surprise, none of them had expected her tirade. What had they thought her to be? Someone who knew about dragons? A fucking ninja? A spy? She wanted to scream, because this was not fair.

“I didn’t ask to be here.” She swallowed, her voice breaking. “I never wanted to see a dragon in my life.”

An awkward silence set between them. The captain cleared his throat, “Well, neither do any of us.”

“Hear, hear –“ Sato agreed with a grim smile, but on his weathered face, it looked almost paternal. “Don’t worry girlie, we’ll keep you safe. I promise it.”

She didn’t want to face him, to admit that his words helped, somewhat. Instead, she let her gaze wander on the horizon, where the moon gave just enough light to paint the scenery in hues of gray. At distance, something dark rose from field, a tall shadow against the night sky.

“That’s where we are going, right?” She whispered, suddenly feeling even more apprehensive about this all.

“Yes,” The captain nodded, “It’s about time. Let’s kill the torches and approach silently. We don’t want to wake the beast, or attract its notice. We go as close as we need to, and sneak back. There is no room for heroism, not this time.”

The men murmured their agreement, exhausted their torches to the sand and then it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly even walking was difficult. The road was anything but even. No, it was like she was walking on a farmer’s field given how often her toes seemed to hit loose rocks.

“For fucks sake!” She cursed under her breath, much to hilarity of the men behind her.

It didn’t escape her that she was the only one having such trouble.

Well, no wonder – she was just a girl and these were trained warriors, from a Lord’s personal Guard no less. They had to be best of the best.

_What the fuck am I even doing here?_  Kaoru huffed, struggling to keep up. The sweat plastered her fringe to her brow, the thick cloth of her borrowed clothes stuck to her skin most unpleasantly and she was breathing harder.

However, bit by bit, there were getting closer and her eyes begun to adjust to the darkness. It wasn’t easy to travel like that, to avoid making noise – not when the fear was stirring in her veins, the blood rushing in her ears. Any sound was too loud to bear; a twig snapping, a footstep crunching on the gravel, someone huffing bit too loudly.

_It’s just your fear_ , she tried to tell herself as the watchtower loomed in front of her. The Captain crouched lower, and ghosted to a good vantage point, motioning her to follow.

She complied, settling next to him.

However, though it couldn’t be more than two hundred yards to the tower… she couldn’t see anything that even remotely looked like a giant lizard. Sure, it was dark, but surely something so large should be easy to see?

“I can’t see a thing.”

It was half-true, for she resolutely tried not to notice dark spots on the even field, just about the size to be dead horses and soldiers.

Captain tensed, then glanced to the men crouched to wait behind them. A moment’s decision, before he murmured quietly, “the dawn is just about to rise. We wait here – the minute we see it, we leave.”

She wanted to protest, she didn’t want to stay here any longer than she had to! But if options were this, or to go closer… Grudgingly, she sat down. Her wooden sword pressed annoyingly to her thigh and she pulled it off her belt.

She wasn’t the only one, given how cloth and armor rustled behind her. Captain Katsura though, he didn’t move - simply stared at the carnage in front of them. She didn’t want to know what he saw, because while she was an outsider, he wasn’t.

Had he known those who had died there?

Did he feel it was his responsibility?

A Samurai as high birth as he was, with connections he had… why was he here? She frowned, trying to study him in silence. He wasn’t like Lord Kido, whose sheer presence commanded respect. Still, there was something in his manner; an arrogant tilt to his chin, a look of calculation in his eyes. Yes, he was a man who knew what he had and who yearned for more.

She had never known that need to have better, to be more.

After all, for a young woman there was one route to advance in status: a marriage. And in that game, she had always failed. Plain in looks, too quick to anger, too rambunctious to have any interest in feminine arts, yes, she knew her faults. But instead of scorning it, she had always found comfort in the fact – because for all that scorn of her peers had stung her pride, she had the freedom to do what she wanted.

_…and look how that ended up._

She sighed bitterly, pushing the memories aside to focus on the moment. The sun was rising, giving light to the fact that the tower was nothing but ruins; scorched roof, blackened stone walls, the denizens lying where they had died, in half eaten pieces or burned spots on the ground.

However, no matter how horrifying sight it was… there wasn’t anything else to see.

“It’s not there.” She rushed to her knees, too stunned by the realization.

“What do you mean?” The captain hissed, barely audible even as he grabbed her shoulder nearly painfully, pulling her down, “Kamiya, explain yourself!”

“The beast I saw, the dragon – it was large! It can’t hide in there, there isn’t enough room!”

“Don’t be stupid, girl. It has feasted on our men, it has rested –“

There was fury in his eyes, a conviction so strong that it was nearly mad and she struggled back, “Let go, you fuck! It’s not there!”

“Girlie, Captain – calm down! Now isn’t the time!” Then older soldier, Sato huffed and reached between them. The Captain growled low, “Lieutenant, step back.”

However, at that moment something moved at the corner of her eyes and she turned, just in time to see a dark shadow swooping down like a hawk, only it was bigger, much bigger – “oh god no!“

The dragon’s jaws clenched shut around Sato, snapping the man between its teeth and kicking back to air. It was too fast to do anything, for the beast was gone, out of reach, throwing back its head, opening its huge maw – and gulping down the kind man who had promised to protect her.

She screamed.

It was like time stopped and she couldn’t see anything but Sato’s blood splattered on the ground in front of her, not even when shouts and movements rushed at the background.

“Shit! We are sitting ducks here! To the tower!”

She bit down on her hand to hold her screams back. Her heart was trying to jump out of her chest, she needed to move but her legs were jelly. No, it was too much! All she wanted was to curl into a tiny ball and disappear.  

Captain Katsura was dashing down the slope, his men not far in behind.

She knew she needed to follow.

Sato had been taken, just next to her. If she stayed, she would be next easy target – but she couldn’t move, she really couldn’t!

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

And inhuman scream filled the sky, and the beast spat flame towards the men running for cover. It was bright, so bright that she nearly blinded from its force. It was too much!

The beast swooped down, trying to grab the straggler of the group with its maw but the man dived for ground, not fast enough – oh god, oh god! Captain Katsura and others tried to slow the beast, to shoot it down but their desperation was nothing but muffled shouts in the distance.

The soldier didn’t rise, not even when the beast screamed again.

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

Its fire roasted the two soldiers shooting it to cinders within seconds. She gnawed on her knuckles to keep from crying out again. If she did, if she did it would surely notice her and come for her –

The Captain and two fastest of his men were already at the tower, as the beast kicked back to the air again screaming its horrifying words, peppering the men with fire, again. The men she had talked with, the men she had almost felt comfortable with – the men who had supposed to protect her were dying there right before her eyes.

None of them were equipped to fight the dragon, none of them had wanted this fight – but they were trying still. She heaved for breath, struggling to her knees, blood rushing in her ears almost overpowering the screams of the beast before her.

But this time something was different, the scream wasn’t those horrible words but howl of agony. It wasn’t just the rising sun painting its wings red, no…

_It’s bleeding…_

It was such a small thing to realize, but it helped her to focus past the terror.

The dragon was wounded. More, it was smaller than the hell beast that she had seen before. Captain Katsura’s men’s efforts were hurting it. But the protection that had sought in the tower wouldn’t hold much longer, not if the beast decided to ram against the broken walls.

No, they were trapped.

Their safety was but an illusion.

They needed a distraction, something to catch the beast’s attention just long enough for them to bring it to the ground and slay it.

All around her lay the scattered supplies the men had abandoned in their hurry. Even her own wooden sword was at the ground, where she had pulled it off her belt. What did it help that she knew how to use it? What did her stubborn pride in her father’s teachings help against a dragon?

Not a single damn thing.

She swallowed in realization, and squeezed her eyes shut.  

The bloodstains on the ground hadn’t disappeared when she exhaled and dazedly climbed to her feet. But now, she could see the bow stained red, the bow of a man who had died in the most gruesome manner. The abandoned quiver she found a few feet on the left. She picked them up awkwardly. Her skill in archery was scarcely more than the basics. It was one of the weapons that were considered acceptable for a daughter of Samurai to learn and as such she had always scorned the art.

But even a fuck-up like she could hit a target so large if it was close enough.

She raced down the hill, before pausing to an even spot. The rising sun bathed her in a light as she knocked an arrow on the string – and screamed as loud as she could, “Yol Toor Shul, you fuck head!”

**TAFIIR!**

She hadn’t expected anything from the taunt, it was just her frayed temper running loose. But the dragon spun around, its eyes spotting her faster than she could blink and then it was screaming in outrage.

**LOSGAHROT REVAK THU’UM?! DIR BAH!**

“Oh god, oh god –” she gulped and held the bow, trying desperately not to let go too early. The beast rushed towards her like an avalanche, unstoppable force of nature. Hundred and fifty feet, hundred and twenty, hundred and the beast kicked back to air, spreading it’s blood red wings open wide as it gulped for breath:

**YOL TOO-**

She let go of her arrow, and dived -  _No, no, I don’t want to die!_

The howl of rage filled the air, the inferno blazing over her so hot that the air itself dried. The shouts and screams were all around her, but she was lying on the ground and she wasn’t  _dead_. 

Never before had the dirt and sand smelled so sweet.

_I’m not dead._

She drew air like a newborn, tears stinging in her eyes.

_Oh god, I didn’t die._

Her hands shook miserably as she clenched her fingers on the broken grass and sooth stained dirt. She had hands and they were working and she was alive.

_So get moving you idiot!_

The terror, the relief – none of it mattered. She lifted her head, and saw Captain Katsura and his two other men fighting. The beast was on the ground, heaving for breath, its mottled-brown hide covered in arrows as it trashed around in rage.

It would have been pitiful sight – but for the fact that there were corpses all over the field, the smell of blood filling the air and its jaws were frothed in pink foam. This beast, this dragon… it was a killer. Sato and the most of the men she had traveled with were already dead, so were the guards posted here. The innocent civilians living around the town were in danger.

No, the dragon needed to be brought down before it could kill anything else.

It was the hardest things she had ever done, to rise on her feet and set the arrow to the bowstring.  But her family’s sword style, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… was meant to protect. And she had already lost everything she had; her family, her pride, her home.

She couldn’t lose her will to protect.

So she narrowed her eyes, drew the bow and aimed – the beast’s brown hide was strong, the bone plates covering its neck and belly especially so. Its tail was another weapon, the spikes on the ridge of its spine already bathed in blood of the men it had crushed. But there had to be softer spots… ah, yes, where the wing joined the torso.

Holding breath, she focused – and let the arrow fly.

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

The fire blazed, and Captain Katsura managed to dodge it just in time. But the beast’s back was to her and she could hit it!

Gritting her teeth, she pulled another arrow and shot.

Again!

The time lost its meaning; it felt like they were all stuck in hell. Captain and his men tried to keep the beast attention divided, but then other of Katsura’s surviving men got hit by the dragon’s fire. They had ditched their bows, they had no arrows left. She was running low too, but the beast was also slowing down, heaving for breath.

_All this pain, all this suffering…_

She took aim and shot, cursing low to herself. It wasn’t a bad hit, striking the side where the skin was softer… but it wasn’t enough. 

_Think Kaoru! It’s a fucking flying lizard – how in the fuck do you kill it?_

The dragon’s lungs had to be under that stomach plating, heart similarly too deep to hit. But the head was small, covered in hard bone and spike. Even a mythical beast had to die when struck to the brain. But she wasn’t an accurate shot, not good enough to hit eye of the moving target.

“Fuck this shit. Katsura – take my bow, shoot its eyes!” She screamed, threw her bow and quiver to the side and dashed around the beast, trying to find something, anything she could use well enough to stab the fucker. There were bodies lying all around her; burnt, torn in pieces, thrown aside like broken toys. And then she saw it, a sword at the hand of one of Katsura’s dead men, one of the slower runners whom the beast had gotten first.

The weight of the blade felt both familiar and alien at once. She hadn’t ever used real steel, but at home, her bokken had always been weighted to build strength to her arms.  

It didn’t matter. 

It was a sword and art of the sword she knew by her heart.

“Die beast, die!” Captain shouted, and she turned just in time to see him letting an arrow fly and immediately drawing another on the string. The dragon howled in pain, sprung back like a serpent coiled to strike and she saw her chance –

The dragon’s maw was wide open, its teeth gleaming as it drew breath for a shout, but at the underside of its jaw, there was soft, vulnerable skin. 

**YOL TOOR SHH -**

Both hands on the handle, she struck, pushing her blade deep with all her strength. The sharp steel sunk in the flesh under the beast jaw. And she aimed upwards to the brain, pushing deeper and deeper until her shoulder slammed against the hide. She gasped in pain, but didn’t have time to let go – not because suddenly horrifying spasm took over the beast’s form, making it trash madly in death throes.

The beast was larger than five horses put together, and compared to it, she was nothing but a ragdoll!

_No, no!_

It twisted, she flung aside, hitting its wing and something cracked in her side.

_The pain, oh god!_

It was too much, it hurt like nothing before – but she didn’t have breath left to cry. Just next to her the dragon twitched, the spasms growing smaller, fainter, its gurgling inhales quieting down…

And then there was silence.

She laid there on the ground, too tired, too hurt to move. Perhaps it was just as well. The sky was beautiful, the sun’s rays painting the colors of dawn to the clouds… and she was alive to see it. 

A groan sounded from the distance, steps on gravel, something crackling just beside her. Flecks of skin rose like ash from the dragon’s corpse, a gust of wind picking them up.

_What on earth?_

She turned to her good side, slowly. Feeling like an old woman, she gathered her legs beneath her. The unnatural wind was picking up, circling the beast of fairy tales and legends, shining a pale blue light. Shiver’s raced down her spine, no matter what it was – it was unnatural to the core.

The captain was staring at her, his eyes wide, his mouth opening to a shout. But it was too late. The blue light solidified and slammed into her, enveloping her body and she tried to scream. It was fire and ice and freezing wind, death and life, all rolled into one and then it was  _gone_.

She heaved like she had just run a mile, the pain in her side flaring in step with each gulp of air.

“Dragonborn…”

The Captain was staring at her like she had never seen her before, his eyes wide with awe and fear, “I can’t believe it. It was just a legend…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” .

“You are the Dragonborn.”

For a man who was bleeding, covered in ash, sweat, sooth, and mud, he sure had picked a time to start raving about shit. She spat blood, and limped to him, “Sure, whatever. Now let’s see if anyone else made it.”

He blinked dazedly, “Oh…”

She didn’t spare another glance at the dragon, or what was left of it. Bones and dust, no matter how unexplainable hardly mattered when there was living to look after. Throwing an arm around Captain’s shoulder, she leaned her weight on him and huffed, “now walk, that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Dragonborn Kaoru… I confess to giggling at the thought of Kenshin trying to bubble wrap her now. *Snorts* Seriously though, I have no idea if anyone but me is interested in a story like this. I just adore the sheer possibility for world building and character development and awkward romance.
> 
> By the way, some clarification about characters:  
> Lord Kido Takayoshi = Katsura Kogoro. That’s his name at this point of the timeline. I don’t use the ruroken “canon” name because the guy changed his name after Ikedaya incident and at this point of the time he has gone by Kido for a decade. That’s where my historical correctness ends though, because in real life the man would have died by now to his sickness.
> 
> Lady Kido Matsuko = Geiko Ikumatsu. Katsura Kogoro married his longtime lover and spy after she retired. So she also changed her name.
> 
> Captain Katsura Taro is also a historical character insert. I have just messed with his career development in his story. A lot. In real history, he made a huge name for himself in Kiheitai during Boshin war, then proceeded to politics and became the Prime Minister of Japan.


	3. A request

“So it is true…”

A red-haired man whispered to himself, feeling the impression lingering around the bones. Mere faint static tingled at his touch, the true strength and power long gone.

If this was a burial ground, or just a stolen fragment of an era long past… it would be understandable. Yet, in the broken watchtower’s shadow, the field around him was covered in marks of battle. A recent battle, but the skeleton was whole, bones old and dry – not a flicker of blood or flesh in sight. 

It was impossible, a sight straight out of myths and legends.

“A dragonborn… huh.”

He had traveled far, he had seen much, yet this… this was something he hadn’t expected when he had received a message from an old friend.

Himura Kenshin frowned, trailed the hilt of his sword in thought, before digging into his sleeve for a crumpled letter. He hadn’t ever expected to return to Hagi, he hadn’t thought to hear from Katsura-san again. But then a courier had found him and given him a message which tore the wounds in his soul open again. 

_You left the war to honor Tomoe’s wish. I allowed it, for there was no hope for a better future, not when our rebellion had become nothing more than meaningless squabble for power and glory. But now the myths and legends are at my doorstep… I need you again._

He sighed tiredly, before glancing over his shoulder once more to the bones of the beast far larger than any living being. No matter how little he liked it, he had given his word all those years ago. For the freedom his leader Katsura Kogoro had allowed him, he had promised to listen if he was needed once more.

“Just listen to his words, nothing more – there is no obligation to do more than that, that there isn’t.” He whispered softly, even knowing he was lying to himself. After all, in the nest of vipers even words were coated with poison.

The few miles travel to the town passed all too quickly, buried to his thoughts as he were.

Still, he couldn’t help but to note how little Hagi had changed during these years. The rustic buildings, the busy city-folk dressed in the manner of old, even the southern coast-side drawl of their speech. The same accent that had tinted his own speech, when he had been just a boy following on a powerful man’s heel, too in awe of the people, of all the wealth to understand what was going on.

Yet, even then he had seen people suffering under the Shogun’s rule. The traditions and obligations had been too rigid, the burden of Westerner’s demands fallen too heavily on the common folk.

Their country had been weak, powerless against the might of the West.

It had been true then. It was true to this day and because of that, he couldn’t quite regret what he had done… what Katsura-san had asked him to do. Still, somewhere along the line it had all gone wrong and the never-ending war had taken its toll, from everyone.

Back in the day, Hagi hadn’t been rich, exactly – but it had had culture, refinement, and pride. Now, the people were tense, their pride all but gone. No, what lingered in these people’s eyes was fear. He didn’t need to listen carefully the talk on the street, not when seemingly everyone was talking about the exact same thing. 

Dragons. 

It had been the same in Oshima, in Suo, everywhere on the route to Hagi. 

The rumors of the fight at watchtower had spread far and wide. The tale of heroism changing from mouth to mouth, but one detail always stayed the same: one of the warriors to defeat the dragon had been a girl.

He didn’t know what to think of it, to be perfectly truthful. On the one hand, it sounded like a particularly inspired fantasy. But then again, there were stranger things in the world. Sighing tiredly, he cringed at the amount of people, their tense chatter and hurried ways… and promptly decided he was too tired to deal with it. 

A side alley seemed much better option, all told. Besides, if memory served, it should work as a shortcut to the Castle. He hadn’t made it even halfway to the street, when out of sudden a shout rang out from somewhere above him. “For fucks sake – there is a limit how many flowers a girl can stand!”

And then something hit his head with a force of a sledgehammer.

Kenshin dropped to the ground, his legs sprawled haphazardly, his possessions barely softening his fall. The pain hit him the second later, and he whimpered, “ow, ow, ow.”

“Oh god – are you alright!!!” The feminine shriek didn’t help his booming headache. No, it made things  _worse_.

Cradling his head, he shut his eyes and tried to keep breathing. The throbbing grew more manageable with each breath, and tenderly he stroked his scalp. Nothing was giving in, it didn’t feel he was bleeding but it was already swelling rather spectacularly. The joy. He grimaced and glanced to his side where a broken vase was in pieces, an artful bundle of jasmines scattered to the street.

“Oh god, oh god – I’m so sorry. I didn’t think!“ A young woman dashed to him, kneeling before him, her expressive face full of concern. “Please, are you hurt? Can you talk?“

“Oro…”

“Sorry, sorry! Please, let me see if I could -”

“No, no – it’s perfectly fine that it is!” Kenshin yelped, and waved his hands in front of himself in a manner that he hoped to pass as reassuring, instead of the panicky flailing it was. No matter her best intentions, he had no wish whatsoever to try out her first-aid skills after a display like that!

“Are you quite sure? It was a direct hit from a second floor, I could have killed you!” She protested and leaned closer. ”Please, just let me-“

“No!” He tried to rush backwards, but instead of even ground his legs tangled to his travel back and suddenly the only thing he could see were blue eyes.

The concern, the fear, and flick of anger flashed, just like lightning on a stormy sea - powerful, encompassing and absolutely breath-taking.

He swallowed dazedly.

The storm stilled, and suddenly a raging blush rose to her cheeks and she screamed, “pervert!”

That hit, he did see coming – he was just too confused to block in time. A second later he hit the ground again. This time he didn’t even try to rise up. He simply hurt too much. Everything was jumbled, and he had no idea how the hell things had ended up like this.

Besides, the sun was at its highest peak and there were but hints of clouds in the sky. No, it was warm and silent and he wasn’t going to rise before the world started to make sense once more.

At the edge of his vision, a shadow moved.

“…Are you still alive?”

“This one thinks so, that he does.” He replied with perfect honesty.

“You speak weirdly.”

“Aa.”

“Is it because you are Westerner?”

A smile tugged at his lips. It was such a rude question, but at the same time… innocent, in a way. “This unworthy one rather thinks you have never seen Westerners, that you haven’t.”

The angry huff he got in answer was grumpy, but be couldn’t keep from smiling. How long had it been since he had smiled for real?  He couldn’t even remember. “If this one has a foreigner in his family, he has no knowledge about it, that’s so. The strange colors might as well be from gods’ whimsy, for all that this one knows.”

“I have never seen anyone with violet eyes and red hair.”

“Neither has this one, and he has traveled far and wide,” Kenshin replied cheerfully, not bothered by the least by the line of discussion. It was such a novelty. The girl wasn’t afraid of him, not in the least. It was like she had never heard of him, not of the cross-shaped scar or hair gilded red by blood.

“…just who are you, anyway?” She leaned forward, this time keeping a respectful distance but still close enough for him to see her grumpy frown.

It was rather charming.

“Just a wanderer, that I am!”

She harrumphed pointedly, but walked to his line of sight and extended her hand, “Well, Wanderer – it seems I owe you an apology.”

He didn’t think twice about taking her offer. However, to his surprise, her hand was hard with calluses and she pulled him up with ease. More, when he straightened, he couldn’t keep from noticing that he was taller than her.  

Just an inch, but still.

A woman, just as short as he was, and she practiced swordsmanship enough to have proper calluses?

Just what on earth?

“So what do I owe you, Mr. Wanderer?” She asked, a faint blush still lingering on her cheeks. She was staring at the mess of broken ceramics, flowers and his travel gear with a decidedly unhappy air hanging around her.

“Nothing! There was nothing breakable there, that there wasn’t.” It wasn’t strictly speaking true, but she didn’t need to know that. “Please, pardon this one, but why did you throw away that vase? Weren’t the flowers pleasing to your taste?”

“I like flowers just fine. My mother used to always have jasmines in the house.” She drew her arms around herself in a huff. “However, when my room has more flowers than space, I call bullshit. I can’t believe that man. He wasn’t the brightest candle in the room in the first place, but somehow during these last few days, he has become absolutely impossible. He sends me gifts, he is constantly at my door inquiring about my well-being and -“

“Please, Miss,” Kenshin yelped, and thankfully it was just enough to interrupt her tirade. “That sounds quite an ordeal, that is does. However, have you tried to explain the situation to your… err, suitor?”

She paused to stare at him like he had grown another head. “…what did you say he was?”

“Oro – ah, please pardon this one’s rudeness. But it sounds like this man who is gifting you with flowers is quite taken with you, that he is.”

“I know that.” She scowled, “The other word – what did you say?”

“Ah, suitor?” He hedged, shying away.

“…as in marriage?”

“…yes?”

“You mean to say that nitwit of a captain is trying to work up to proposing me?” The way her eyes sparked with temperament, how her lips twisted in grimace… it seemed the idea wasn’t pleasing to her in the least. 

“For fucks sake!”

She had already turned to march away, when out of sudden she paused in thought and rummaged through her sleeve pocket. “Hey, take this alright? Sorry, about all of this – but I really need to run.”

The glint in her eyes was absolutely unholy.

He tried to hold back his amusement, but failed when she winked at him, “I need to explain facts of life to a certain holier-than-thou idiot.”

Then quick as she had come, she was gone.

And he was left to chuckle in the middle of an alley, holding a few copper mon on his hands. It wasn’t much, enough for a meal. But given he didn’t have more than that in his money pouch; it was rather generous offering indeed. 

He shook his head. 

It was all rather ridiculous. Here he was, his clothes covered in dust, his stuff in disarray and a throbbing bump about the size of half his fist on his head… yet he felt better than in ages.

The jasmines laid there on the ground, abandoned, smelling fresh and feminine. He scoffed to himself, amused by his own foolishness.

“Well, might as well.”

He picked one up, and carefully tugged it into his travel bag.

Then, with a smile on his lips, he headed for the castle.

 

* * *

 

Kenshin was barely at the main gate, when the guard stepped to his way and sneered, “Lord Kido is holding an audience and is not to be disturbed.”

“Oro…?”

Blinking in disbelief, he glanced down at his clothes. Well, maybe he wasn’t exactly dressed for a meeting with a Lord. His clothes were rather travel-worn and dirty, courtesy of his earlier encounter with the girl. However, the guard hadn’t even given him a chance to present his matter!

“What is with all these people,” the guard muttered angrily, and marched towards him with the manners of a charging bull. “Traveler, take your requests and leave. Honorable Lord Kido won’t have time for you.”

Kenshin didn’t step back, but drew a tense smile on his lips. Yes, he had been on the road for years and hadn’t exactly wanted to return. Without a direct request from Katsura-san, he wouldn’t have. But still, this kind of welcome was beyond the pale.

“My Lord Kido has requested my presence.” He remarked softly, before pulling out a worn and crumpled piece of paper from his pouch and holding it out for the guard. It had been years since he had needed to use it, but no matter how outdated it was…

“This is…“ The guard paled, his eyes growing wide as saucers.

“A travel permit for one Himura Kenshin – the retainer of Katsura Kogoro, the head of Choshu Samurai clan Katsura.”

The guard stepped backwards, and for the first time looked at him truly. “Red hair, cross-shaped scar on his cheek… you are –“

“Yes.” Kenshin interrupted the tirade with a bitter scoff, “As this unworthy one has already stated, Lord Kido has requested his presence at soonest, that he has.”

“Yes, yes – of course. I…”

The sight the guard made, pale and shaken to the core… it would have been pitiful, if it hadn’t been gut-wrenchingly sad. He had been gone  _ten years_ , and still, the stories of his sins could terrify grown men. Sighing softly, he remarked, “Could this one have his papers back?”

The guard thrust the document to his hands like they were burning – and mortified look on his face, dashed inside, motioning him to follow.

Kenshin shook his head, all dregs of his earlier good mood gone. 

However, as he was escorted through the castle halls, he noted dispassionately that it was far smaller and more modest than he would have assumed.

He hadn’t been here before, not even for a visit.

After all, castle-town of Hagi had been Mori clan’s territory and the castle their residence. His leader Katsura Kogoro had been just a samurai among the rest, which had made their vision for the future all the more daring. But things were different now and the old alliances, the hopes they once shared… were nothing more than dust in the wind.

“Honorable Lord Kido – pardon the interruption, but you retainer Himura Kenshin has arrived.” The guard announced with a shaky voice from the doorway, just a few feet in front of him.

“Has he now? Good.”

That clear and cultured voice twisted something in his soul. It was familiar, oh so familiar. He hadn’t ever wanted to hear it again. Kenshin closed his eyes to gather himself, listening to how clothes rustled and gasps rang out in the audience room.

“I’m afraid I will have private matters to attend to. Hito-san, I leave you to handle the matters in my stead.”

And then, the footsteps were right in front of him.

“Himura – you came.”

Swallowing softly, he raised his gaze to meet the eyes man who had once asked him to kill for the better world… and instantly gasped in dismay, “Katsura-san.”

“That bad, huh.” His leader smiled softly, his dark eyes knowing.

“Oro…” He trailed, not quite sure what to say. There was no polite way to put it. Because, while once his leader had radiated power and charisma, strength in his mad vision… now he was but a shadow of himself. Too thin, crow’s feet and deep lines etched on his pale face, the weariness of too many sleepless nights surrounding his eyes. “Ah well, that is to say…”

“It’s fine, Himura. This endless war hasn’t been kind to anyone.” His leader murmured and glanced at the audience room, “come, we can take our time. Hito-kun can handle the responsibility.”

In the room, a young man had settle on the raised stand right beside the Lord’s seat, his back straight and proud even when he was listening to the demands of an older man in fine clothing. A high ranked samurai, or head of merchant’s guild, most likely.

“That’s a lot of responsibility for a one so young, that’s so.”

“Yet not even nearly enough.” His leader’s eyes sparked with humor, “old friend, you have grown more outspoken with age. I had wondered.”

Kenshin blinked at the comment, before blushing in realization. His leader wasn’t anymore just samurai among others, his real importance hidden… but Lord Kido Takayoshi, the Lord Governor of the Castle-town Hagi and the provinces of Nagato, Suo and Oshima.

“My pardons, it won’t happen again–“

However, Lord Kido simply waved his hand and smiled, “it’s perfectly fine. In fact, I value your honesty. Now come. Let’s find something to eat and drink while we catch up.”

 

* * *

 

The offer for a meal turned out to be a feast, at least by the standards he had grown used to. After all, these days he was just a wanderer with no real livelihood. He ate what he managed to hunt or barter from the villages against small favors. So the splendid display of artfully made foods, ranging from little morsels to proper meat wasn’t something to pass, no matter how apprehensive he felt.

Their dinner was spent in silence. Every now and then, they paused to observe the polite niceties, but otherwise, there was no need to fill the air with needless talk.  

It was calm before the storm, he knew – but a necessary respite. After all, it had been long since they had last met, long enough that he wasn’t quite sure he knew the man in front of him.

Katsura-san, as he had once called his leader, had been a man of ambition and vision.

A two-faced man, who lived in and breathed deceit.

He had always known it. Even as a boy of thirteen, ignorant in ways of rich and powerful, he had known how dangerous his leader was… and still, he had given his sword and soul to this man’s mad gambit.

Could he do so again?

Kenshin frowned, taking in the shadow of a man in front of him. Lord Kido ate like a bird; small bites of expensive morsels, picking them distastefully before pushing most of them aside. A small teapot emitted a faint herbal scent at his side.

His leader wasn’t old by any means. No, by all logic he should be still at his prime… and yet, this. Pausing to gather his thoughts, he asked softly, “Kido-san, what happened at the Capital?”

“Ah, I guess you refer to my appointment?”

Lord Kido calmly took in his answering nod, before pouring more tea for himself. “Well, to put the long story short, the Mori-clan’s dealings came to light in the most importunate time. A traitor among the Empire’s most trusted, a governor of his domains, no less? Emperor Komei demanded retribution to the decree that even the West took attention. I don’t believe we had seen so many ritual suicides since the early years of rebellion.”

 _That matches to what this one has heard, then. Damn._  Kenshin grimaced, the taste of the food turning ashes in his mouth at the implications. “So it’s true.”

Lord Kido’s gaze was cold and piercing - calculating. But then, he smiled slowly, “ah, so you know.”

“Know? This unworthy one knows nothing.” He huffed, laying his chopstick aside. “However, when Emperor’s right-hand man is appointed to the countryside, given a promotion that is an honor only on paper… there is something wrong, that there is.”

“Ah, you see much, even after all these years. That’s good.” Lord Kido murmured, and sighed, motioning to his tea, “The trouble in the Capital is just as you fear and unfortunately I can’t do much more about it anymore. Like you see my health isn’t what it used to be. No, I’m already living on borrowed time.“

“That’s…”

“Kenshin, I’m honored by your concern. I truly am, my friend. But this isn’t all bad, dear Matsu and children have enjoyed the peacefulness in here and I still have some tricks on my sleeve. No, the state of the Empire does worry me, but not as much as this new dilemma on my doorstep. I’m sure you saw it.“

“Aa.”  

“It would have been bad enough if it was just one dragon destroying my border post and slaughtering my men.” Lord Kido paused in thought, clearly thinking how to voice his matter. “However, so far I have received reports describing two clearly different beasts among my domain. Worse, pigeons came from Tosa and Satsuma, all reporting similar tales.”

Kenshin sighed, and squeezed his hands into a tight fist on his hakama.

He hadn’t ever dared to think in his wildest dreams that the tales of his childhood could actually be true. The stories his Master had told him to pass the time during cold winters spent in seclusion, of era of long past when dragons roamed the earth and when some of them had shared their words of power with those who believed.

Of the war that had arisen between men and their gods to end the era of horror under the rule of World Eater himself.

Of myth, nothing but a whisper of warning passed down from scriptures broken to dust with age that it would happen again; the dragon’s return, and with them… a dragonborn.

Lord Kido poured more tea in silence, giving him time to gather himself. It was a small courtesy, nothing more – he was one of the few who knew the tales, perhaps the only one who had actually sought out tombs and burial sites knowing what they were. No, Kenshin didn’t have a moment’s doubt as to why he had been recalled back.

However, before he had a chance to think back on the myth foretelling this calamity, the sliding door to their meeting room slid open with force. A tall man in guard’s ceremonial armor stepped in, “Uncle! Oh, I’m sorry; they said you were taking a break –”

“I am.” Lord Kido remarked blandly.

For the lack of reaction from his Lord, the guard then glanced to him in haste, clearly torn – most likely he had hoped to catch Lord Kido for a private conversation. Just about to speak, the man suddenly reeled back and paled in recognition, “Himura-san? You are back?!”

“Katsura-san,” he murmured in greeting, a turned to his tea. He little bit annoyed by the interruption if he was perfectly honest with himself. But given that Lord Kido hadn’t indicated he should leave, he didn’t have much choice but to sit tight.

Not that he had anything against Katsura Taro-san personally.

It was just that when he had pledged his sword to the cause as a teenager, the only other youth among his leader’s acquaintance, Taro-san, had been held back. Everyone had known the reason, even Taro-san – as the oldest son of the old clan head, the young man been valuable. However, it had left the young man hungry for achievement. Kenshin rather doubted that had changed during these years, given a mere guard’s armor the other man was wearing.

“So, what can I help you with, Taro-kun?”

“Ah, it wasn’t -”

“Something about Miss Kamiya, I assume?” Lord Kido inquired with a genial patience, “That’s what I thought. Good, we were just about to discuss her, in fact.”

_What? We were…?_

It seemed he wasn’t the only one surprised, because even Taro-san was staring at Lord Kido with clear apprehension.

“Taro-kun was among the men who fought with the dragon at the watchtower. He also witnessed the strange events of the beast’s death, and reported it to me… alongside a personal theory of his.” Lord Kido noted pointedly.

The younger man tensed, “The dragon shone blue light and then it just surged into her and what was left was nothing but clean skeleton. I may not know much, but I do remember the stories of dragonborn – and without any doubt Miss Kamiya is the one.”

“…has she  _shouted_?” The question left Kenshin’s lips before he could think twice. He had no idea who was the woman they were talking about, but if she had taken the dragon’s soul like Taro claimed…

The way both of the highborn Samurai turned to look at him, it was the question they hadn’t expected of him. Lord Kido’s gaze was gauging, before he smiled, “Ah, straight to the heart of matter. Well, Taro-kun – I hear you have been visiting her?”

“Yes, but – she just got up! She cracked her ribs in the fight. The last thing I would want is to distress her with…“

“Distress her with what, that is?” Kenshin couldn’t help but to inquire.

Immediately Taro bristled, “She is fine a woman. It was beyond unspeakable that she was forced to come with us to identify the dragon. I could have done it just as well and she could have stayed at the town where it was safe.”

Kenshin blinked and turned to look at Lord Kido, who tapped his right thigh with his finger. It was a gesture so subtle most people would think it unconscious. However, ten years ago when he had watched his leaders back during worst months of rebellion… That same gesture had been his leader’s way to command him to keep silence and ignore the matter for now.

“You seem quite taken with Miss Kamiya, Taro-kun.”

“Well, yes…“ The younger man looked aside, “That’s the matter I wanted to discuss with you, Uncle. You see, I have been thinking, a connection to a name like dragonborn could be very good for the clan Katsura and Choshuu, don’t you think?”

“Oh?”

“Miss Kamiya, she doesn’t have clan to stand behind her. The fame she gained from that last battle won’t last for that long,” Taro paused to grimace, “But if Choshuu stood beside her, gave her carefully controlled opportunities and fought the beasts for her… she could become what we need to win the war, a true Icon for the Empire. The dragonborn on our side, it would be a sign from gods favor that would prove once for all that we aren’t just usurpers, that the Emperor is the rightful ruler to the country.”

“You raise valid points, Taro-kun. Still, the matter stands… how are you going make it happen? She is from east. How are you going to get her trust, and make her seem trustworthy to our own?” Lord Kido smiled kindly.

Taro reddened slightly, and cleared his throat. “Well, marriage. To me. I mean, she isn’t that bad looking and with some teaching and advice – ah, never mind. But, still.“

“…and what does Miss Kamiya think about this?”

“She has been very accepting of me. She enjoys my gifts and visitations – especially after I noted how she seemed to like flowers. Jasmines are her favorite.”

Kenshin had listened to the discussion with growing apprehension, but it was the last remark that connected the crumbs of facts into a clear picture and he barely managed to swallow his chortle in time.

 _Oh god, the girl this one met earlier – she is Miss Kamiya, the dragonborn?_ He swallowed in stunned disbelief.

_Well, that certainly explains her calluses._

_Not to mention how good her punch was… Oh dear._

Taro-san was sitting straight, a proud tilt to his jaw telling how pleased he was by having caught by Lord Kido’s interest to his idea. However, at that moment Kenshin couldn’t help but to feel he was from a whole different plane of existence than the Katsura heir. Had they even met the same woman? She hadn’t seemed like a delicate flower to sit at home while her husband fought her battles for her…

Lord Kido frowned in thought, before nodded, seemingly come to a decision. “I have no opposition to Miss Kamiya, Taro-kun. If she accepts your suite, you have my blessing.”

The younger man’s sigh of relief was minute, before he smiled and bowed low, “Thank you, uncle – I won’t let you down.”

“Now, was there anything else?”

“I know it’s impervious of me to ask, but the reward ceremony to tomorrow.” Taro-san straightened, and smiled briefly. “Would it be too much to grant a reward for Miss Kamiya as well? My men fought bravely, and they deserve their recognition… But Miss Kamiya, well, she did help out at the very end.”

“I have taken that into consideration, yes. Miss Kamiya has been invited, of course.”

“Oh, good. Ah…Thank you, My Lord.” Taro-san bowed again, more minutely and then rose to his feet, “I won’t disturb you longer. Thank you.”

The door slid close with a faint thud, and Lord Kido sighed softly, and regarded his tea. It was already gone cold, undoubtedly. Still, the Lord poured some to himself and chucked in down only with a bare hint of his displeasure tainting his lips.

There were undercurrents in the Lord’s expressions, to his gestures. Once, Kenshin had been able to read them better than everyone but his leader’s spymaster, a geisha known as Lady Ikumatsu.

The fact that he still could see glimpses behind his lord’s calculating gaze and polite smile was more than little frightening. Had they truly changed so little in ten years? Still, he closed his eyes and remarked on the suspicion that had arisen, “you set-up Taro-san for failure on purpose, that you did.”

“Oh?”

“On the way here, this unworthy one met a rather short young woman with blue eyes, that he did.” Kenshin remarked and pointed to his scalp, “that’s from her flower vase.”

“Ah, I had wondered about that.” Lord Kido smiled, letting out a small laugh. “Well, it seems Dear Matsu was on point, once again.”

“Oro..? You had Lady Ikumatsu talk with the girl?”

“Of course. She is far better at reading people than anyone I know.”

A glint of amusement flashed in Lord Kido’s eyes, before it was gone and he sighed tiredly, looking all too much like an old man that should be on his sickbed instead of discussing the crisis that had befallen on them.

“You see my dilemma, I think. The war has exhausted all our resources, the Shogunate and the Empire both. The West is watching us, always watching, ready to take advantage of our weakness.” Lord Kido closed his eyes, “To be honest, I don’t think we have ever been so weak… not even all those years ago when we first took at arms.”

To hear the situation put out as frankly at that, it added to the dread pooling at his stomach and he swallowed, but managed a faint nod.

“And now when the hope is dimmest, when the dragons are awakening… on my doorstep lands a girl who can take their souls.”

“You don’t mean…” He hissed, suddenly taken aback by the sharpness in Lord Kido’s eyes.

“Kenshin, I would love nothing more than to take that girl into my family. I could hold her back here where it’s still safe. Be it by marriage to my clan or adoption, I could use the name dragonborn to my advantage. But I don’t have the luxury. Not if the myths and legends are true and these dragons are just the beginning.”

“That’s…”

“She will need someone to guide her, to protect her and to stand by her side in the coming storm. Yet, she doesn’t trust us. Not to marriage Taro-kun proposed, not even to heed my counsel.” Lord Kido paused thoughtfully, a frown on his brow. “I am afraid for her, truly. She doesn’t know what she is, what she can do… but we are going to need her strength.”

Kenshin frowned, a sense of ill premonition tingling at the back of his head. “You didn’t recall me back just for my knowledge of dragons’, did you?”

“No, I didn’t.” Lord Kido’s eyes were piercing. “Kenshin… I have a grave request to make for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahaaa… now folks that have played Skyrim should have at least some idea what I have planned for our lovable rurouni. *grins*


	4. Her choise

“…ouchie.” Kaoru bit her lips and turned a bit, angling herself so that it was easier to wrap the bandage around her chest. The deep purple bruising on her side was already yellowing, and not as tender as it used to be. But underneath it, her ribs still ached. The doctor had said it was miracle she had only cracked two of them in the fight. Perhaps he was right, considering what had happened to the others.

Of nine men who had escorted her and faced the dragon at the watch tower, only three had returned. Captain Katsura had suffered nasty burns and cuts. Hira-san had lost his arm, after his burns had gotten infected and Toshito-san… well, there was no surety if he would ever walk unassisted. Compared to that, her own injuries were nothing even if they had held her from leaving Hagi.

_Who am I even lying to?_ She sighed tiredly, and tied the bandages around her ribs tight, just as she had learned as a child.

The ugly truth was that if she had so wanted, she could have packed her bag and left the town days ago. She could handle the pain and fractured ribs would heal if she just allowed them the time. That time could be just as well on the road, instead of this comfy little room she had been residing.

But she hadn’t left. 

Why?

Kaoru frowned, glancing herself in the small mirror on the wall. The bruising on her face had healed well, only some tenderness remained. She didn’t look so tired, so worn anymore.  

Truthfully, staying here had done her good.

The admission should have felt distasteful, grudging. This was the Hagi, the people here were Imperials and just half a year ago her father had died fighting their army. Even the fleeting memory of the morning she had received the letter telling of her father’s passing was enough to tear at the barely healed wounds… but the ache was far from what it had been.

Perhaps, she was getting used to this, because no matter how she tried, she couldn’t anymore muster hatred to the innkeeper, to the fish vendor at the marketplace, any of the ordinary people she saw whenever she went outside or even glance out of window. Not even the guardsmen, or that damn holier-than-thou halfwit…

“Lady Kaoru, do you need assistance? Should I send someone to help you?” A familiar voice called through her door.

_Speak of the devil!_ She growled and pulled on her yukata, “it’s Kamiya! And I am not a goddamn lady! Get that in your head already, Captain!”

The stunned silence felt rather good. A bit too good, even. Captain Katsura had been beyond generous with his gifts and constant visitations, but she really didn’t know how to take this sudden change in his manner. The arrogant man she had met earlier, the man she had exchanged pointed barbs with, who had been there with her when shit went down… he had been someone she could have called a friend.

But now, something was different. He was constantly at her door, bearing gifts, eager smiles and overly helpful attitude. It was bizarre. She had seen men becoming idiots before, yes. But it had always been toward girls of beauty, of cute smiles and wide eyes.

Never her.

She was unmarriageable. The boys studying in her father’s dojo had made that abundantly clear, time and time again. She didn’t have any qualities of a good wife and besides, no man wanted a girl who could fight better than them.

_…but that Wanderer, he seemed so sure._  The thought came unbidden to Kaoru, and she paused. Yesterday, she had intended to confront the Captain to find the truth once and for all. But he hadn’t come knocking on her door until evening and by that time the whole idea had come to seem stupidity straight out of naive little girls’ fantasies.

A highborn heir of a clan wouldn’t pick a girl like her for courtship, not in a million years. Captain Katsura simply had decided to befriend her for whatever reason, that’s all.

“Are you alright?” The question behind the door pulled her from her thoughts.

“Yes,” she finally answered. “Am I running late? Or was there any other reason for this sudden visitation?”

“Ah, well…”

She couldn’t help but to huff softly. Damn that man.  

“Could I come in, Lady Kamiya?”

“No! I’m not yet dressed!” Kaoru yelped and reddened, glancing at the gift box she had thrust on her bed like it was burning. It was silly. She didn’t have much time left, but she still couldn’t decide what to wear to the evening’s ceremony. Her clothes were travel-worn and shabby, far from suitable wear to a formal event.

But they were  _hers_.

The Kimono Captain had gifted her earlier, well, it was very beautiful. Expensive, colorful and delicate, exactly the sort of dress all girls her age just dreamed of wearing. If she wore it, she wouldn’t be just a plain and poor Miss Kamiya, the girl who had lost everything she had.

But at the same time,  _he_  expected her to wear it. The thought felt uncomfortable.

“It’s a formal event, isn’t it?”

“Not a full audience, but there will be important people present and Honorable Lord Kido will address our achievement publicly.”

Kaoru swallowed. Put like that, she really didn’t have many options, not truly. Sure, she had some of her earlier money left, but not enough to buy new dress on the spot, especially when there was perfectly good one lying on her bed.

Gingerly, she stepped closer and pulled it out of the box. It was feminine, all pale blue silk with flowery embroideries and delicate dyes. She didn’t even want to know how much it had cost. More than all her training gear combined at home, most definitely.

_Stop it, idiot. You have worn pretty things before._

Still, when she was done, she couldn’t help but to feel she was a little girl dressed in someone else’s clothes. She had no make-up, her hair was just as it always was – long and unruly. Frankly, there was nothing she could do about it, not on short notice. The months on the road had made sure of that. So she looked aside, huffed and tied it up with a piece of leather string.

Back at home, a life time ago… she had preferred to use her mother’s silk ribbons.

They had been taken from her, along with everything else.

It didn’t matter. She was alive and so what if these people thought ill of her? She would leave soon, anyhow.

 

* * *

 

When Kaoru pushed open the sliding door to her room, she waited to see the bane of her week. However, to her surprise Captain Katsura was nowhere to be seen. She huffed, and tried her best to ignore the pang of disappointment flaring in her gut.

What had she expected?

That a highborn man would wait on her when she didn’t even give any inclination that she appreciated the thought?

Well, she didn’t.

Not really.

Kaoru bit her lip, feeling rather foolish all told. It was just, it would have been nice…

“There you are!”

Spinning around like a startled deer, Kaoru stumbled, only have her face meet his solid chest as his hands settled on her shoulders to steady her. Looking up to his eyes, she couldn’t help but feel conscious just how tall he really was. She knew she was short. Shorter than most women, definitely shorter than all men she had ever met, but never had she quite realized how vulnerable it made her.

Normally, wearing her training clothes and armed with a bokken, she had little to fear with men. She could kick their ass if anything happened. But with dress like this, she would have better luck screaming like a little girl.

“Lady Kaoru, you decided to wear my gift.” Captain Katsura remarked, a pleased tint to his smile that sent shiver’s racing down her spine.

Surely it wouldn’t be too late to turn around and go change?

Kaoru glanced aside with a huff, “Don’t think too much on it, Katsura. My travel clothes were hardly suitable for a formal event. That’s all there is to it.”

“But…”

His expression was perplexed, like he couldn’t comprehend what she said.

It felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Why was it such a big deal to him? And why did he insist on calling her lady? She was fucking nobody from east, not a  _lady_.

“It’s getting late. Let’s get going.”

“Ah, yes. Forgive me, my lady.” He shook his head and then smiled, offering his arm to her.

She took it warily, out of politeness. There were only so many times you could kick a puppy and not let it abandon you to the wolves, after all. And she really didn’t feel like going alone. Truthfully, if it hadn’t been made excessively clear that she was only one among the rest to be rewarded, she wouldn’t even have agreed to go.

Because no matter what anyone said, she didn’t have any doubts to Lord Kido’s true nature. The Lord Governor was kind, educated and reasonable, sure, to a point – but he was also snake in the grass.

Hopefully, if everything went like planned, she wouldn’t ever have to meet him again.

Thank god.

The sun was setting at the horizon and shopkeepers were setting lanterns on their stall on the marketplace to ward of the coming darkness. Their lights made a rather pretty sight, all told and Captain Katsura didn’t insist on them hurrying, but led her on her arm through the streets.

Privately, Kaoru was quite thankful for it; she wasn’t very practiced with walking on such high clogs that had accompanied her kimono. And while it wasn’t a formal long-sleeved furisode, her garb was made out of true silk and needed to be worn with care, which meant walking with small, feminine steps.

And taking breaks. Lots of breaks.

Captain Katsura seemed to have expected it and followed her antics with a fond smile. Well, enduring his smiles was better than having him spent any more money on her, like ordering a rickshaw for them, or worse, a kago.

No, walking was very much preferred to being carried in a litter like a noble.

Besides, the castle wasn’t very far from her inn, not more than mile actually.

They made it to the gates with no accidents, and well in time. Though, she really could have done without the gate guard’s barely contained smile at Captain Katsura. What had he told to his colleagues? And since when exactly was escorting her worth a congratulatory smile?

Kaoru raised her brow in surprise, but after a moment’s pause, decided not to inquire about it. Her escort was hardly unconnected and neutral source of information, after all.

At the entrance, they met with the two other men who were to be rewarded alongside with them. Kaoru struggled to hold back her wince: Hira-san was pale and tired, his stump of an arm tied high across his healthy shoulder and Toshito-san was barely on his feet, walking with two crutches and help of his wife.

Captain Katsura noted it all grimly, before drawing a compassionate smile on his lips and going to exchange greetings to his men.

Kaoru didn’t quite dare to follow him. After all, no matter that they had bled and fought together, she didn’t know them. What could she say to them? Sorry? Please, accept my sincere wishes for you to heal well? It felt rather pretentious to interrupt their reunion just for that, so she simply nodded at them and smiled kindly, hoping it conveyed what needed to be said well enough.

Somehow, the castle seemed different at the evening. The torches and lanterns on the high walls cast of shadows, which made the old fortification look even more impressive. This was the home of lords and ladies, not a place for little girls lost behind the enemy lines. Kaoru swallowed, and looked aside. What she was even doing here?

She should have left long ago.

Someone cleared his throat next to her, and she startled. Her heart beat quickened as she looked up at Katsura’s dark eyes and pleased smile.

He really was a rather handsome man.

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach. And she would never admit how good it felt when he offered his arm for her again, to escort her inside.

His men followed them, just a few steps behind.

They were shown to the same hall she had been earlier, the audience room of the Lord Governor. But unlike the solemn mood her first meeting with Lord Kido, this time the hall was filled with the chatter of the rich and powerful men in their expensive clothing. They were seated on tatami floors, sitting on pillows and many had helped them on the snacks and drink from the tables set on the sides.

At first, Kaoru tensed, uncertain where she should go – was there any reasoning on the seating?

The lord’s raised stand was notably empty and the pace near it was already taken. The people sitting there seemed quieter, sat straighter. Further to the back, people seemed far more at ease.

“Lady Kaoru, come,” Captain murmured at her side and she nodded absently.

They took their places on the left side of the room, behind the commotion. It was fine for her, it was a good spot to study the people present and it guaranteed easy movement for Toshito-san, with his crutches and all. She felt rather bad that he even was up from his sickbed. But then again, given what an honor this ceremony was for the guardsmen, it was understandable he wanted to be present.

However, for some reason, Captain Katsura seemed slightly annoyed at their seating.

Kaoru wasn’t quite sure why, but given how he seemed to glance at the front row, there was a suspicion brewing at the back of her mind. She was an outsider and Hira-san and Toshito-san were both simple guardsmen… but the rest of the people here? They were definitely samurai of high rank, leaders of clans, elders of guilds and influential families. More, she and Toshito-san’s wife were the only women present.

“Where would you sit, if you weren’t with us?” She whispered to the Captain.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, before he grinned, “My lady, you learn fast. Perhaps we should make a wager of it? If you guess it correctly, I owe you a favor of your choice.”

“What… why, I don’t –“ Kaoru gaped in shock from the playful suggestion. Her bafflement seemed to be quite a sight for everyone in their group seemed to find amusement in it. Even Toshito-san on her left scoffed a laugh, before his wife slapped him kindly.

Heat rising on her cheeks, Kaoru looked aside. Not so much embarrassed by the attention, than the way Captain Katsura was smiling at her.

It was utterly ridiculous wager, of course.  

She didn’t know anything of Hagi’s power hierarchy, how it differed from Shogun’s formalities. Most of the sigils and names here made absolutely no sense to her, but still… there was something sparking at the back of her mind; a want, no, need to rise up to the challenge and stuff that indulgent smile down his throat.

It didn’t help that the favor he had promised was her choice.

_Anything_  she wanted.

Gods, she could put an end to his flower madness once and for all. Kaoru smiled slowly, all teeth, “My, my… and what will I do if I fail?

Captain Katsura paused, clearly befuddled, “ah, well… maybe, you would accompany me to an outing of my choice?”

There was an awful feel at the back of her throat, but she steadfastly ignored it. For this, she could stand any place he wanted to drag her off to.

“Deal.”

The smile that rose to his face was real, genuinely happy. And seeing it, it was like it brought all the earlier butterflies back to plague her. Kaoru smoothed the fabric of her kimono, laying her hands to her lap as she swallowed. What was wrong with her tonight?

It wasn’t exactly easy to concentrate right now. But the challenge had been set and if there was one thing growing up among boys and their games had left her, it was that once she had given her word, she wouldn’t ever back down.

Biting her lips, she raised her gaze to study the men at the front row. She knew that Captain was connected Lord Kido, but not by blood. A status of heir of the Lord Governor’s former clan didn’t necessary guarantee the seat at the front row.

However, taking in the way the men sat, their dress, it was becoming obvious that the room was divided in two; right side, who all sat up their back straight, their poise arguing experience with martial arts no matter their age. The richly, even flamboyantly dressed men on the left lacked that martial edge in their manner.

“The men on the right are all Samurai.”

Captain smiled at her, but didn’t offer comments.

_Hmmp, so that’s how he wants to play_? Kaoru raised a brow at him, only to notice the simplified crest on his formal haori jacket.

Ha! Who needed handicaps when she had just gotten everything she needed? She eyed the shape of the clan crest, noting the similarity to the crest one older man was wearing far right on the front row.

Just about to speak, she was interrupted by the stir behind her and the footstep that followed it. Curiously Kaoru turned to look, only to freeze in shock.

Lord Kido’s lady wife, the breathtakingly beautiful Lady Matsuko was being escorted by a short man. Dressed in deep blue silk kimono and gray hakama, his impossible red mane pulled high in a topknot and a sword on his waist, he couldn’t have looked more different from the shabby wanderer she had run across yesterday.

Yet, it was unmistakably the same man.

Kaoru gaped, thoroughly alarmed – and she wasn’t the only one. The striking pair caught everyone’s attention with ease and the room split in two to make way to them. Wanderer didn’t pay the stares any mind, simply escorted Lady Matsuko to her seat at the Lord Governor’s left-hand side. Then the wanderer bowed slightly and walked in silence to the utmost right seat at the front row, where the high ranked men didn’t even hesitate to make him room.

_Oh gods, just who I did almost kill yesterday?_ The question shot through Kaoru’s mind with rising panic.

It had been bad enough that she had left her temper fly freely and in her rage had tossed that flower vase on innocent bystanders head by accident. But there was literally no way in the eight hells that man could be just a  _wanderer_.

At her side, Captain Katsura’s eyes were piercing, his stare glued to the red-haired samurai’s head in the most unpleasant manner.

Even his men were looking… just like everybody else.

Kaoru wetted her lips, “ah, who is he?”

Captain Katsura tensed, “someone you should do your best to avoid, my lady.”

“…what? What do you mean?”

If possible, Captain become even tenser and his expression serious. She didn’t shy away, simply met his gaze evenly. He sighed and conceded, “Himura-san is a very dangerous man.”

_What? That’s it?_   _How is that supposed to make sense?_

Kaoru was about to protest. After all, the wanderer she had met earlier was about the least threatening man she had ever encountered! But there was something lurking in Captain’s eyes, something beyond the distaste and anger.

_Could it be fear?_

_Of what, exactly?_ Kaoru frowned and looked again at the red-haired walking mystery.

Himura-san was truly a short man. Thin and delicate, and even from the side view, his scarred face was closer to pretty than handsome. If his shoulders didn’t have notable width, she could have easily mistaken him for a girl at the first glance. And he didn’t seem dangerous.

Despite the sword he carried even now, he wasn’t a fighter – he couldn’t be. Hands didn’t lie, after all. She had pulled to his feet earlier and his swordsman’s calluses had been all but gone, softened with age and disuse.

Yet, at the front of the room, the high ranked samurai had subtly made room around him. No one engaged him into a discussion; no one wished to converse close by him… It was very, very strange. Sure, some of it could be attributed to his strange colors, to being so obviously foreign.

_…but if he is outsider, why would he sit there?_

“He can’t be related to Lord Kido, but no one protested him taking the place of your father.” Kaoru hedged her words, trying to decide whether she truly wanted to know that much to use her favor on it. Awh, hell –what did it matter? “Before Himura-san arrived, you would have sat on the second seat to the right. Now, it would be the third seat.”

Captain’s eyes widened in surprise, “yes, that’s right.”

“So? Who is Himura-san?” She asked lightly, in far lighter way than what she felt like. If she had struck a man of that sort of status, then forget few mon in repayment. All her money wouldn’t be enough.

“You are persistent,” Captain muttered tiredly. It didn’t sound like a compliment. “Fine. I’ll tell you, but keep in mind that no one knows the details. No one but Lord Kido.”

Kaoru raised her brow in surprise.

However, she wasn’t only one captivated by the topic. No, everyone in their group seemed curious. It made the whole thing seem even stranger. What did it mean that even guardsmen like Hira-san and Toshito-san didn’t know this Himura-san?

“Well, to put it shortly, Himura-san is Honorable Lord Kido’s personal retainer. It wouldn’t be particularly noteworthy, if he hadn’t become so fifteen years ago, when Lord Kido was just heir to the Clan Katsura.”

“But that’s what… what the hell?”

“Yes, it’s the same status I have; eldest son and designated heir to the clan. “ Captain specified grimly. “At the time clan Katsura wasn’t even close to the high ranked status it has now, but just barely holding to it’s old glory.”

Kaoru blinked. Now,  _that_  was odd.

At least in Edo, high born Samurai could have retainers, yes. But usually they came from subservicing families. It was an honorable position, even if in practice it amounted to nothing more than job as a glorified servant. Even for ronin with no lord to serve, it wasn’t a desirable idea – least of all to dedicate their efforts to serve a mere heir of a mid-ranking clan.

It was strange, indeed. But it didn’t even remotely serve to explain the way people reacted to Himura, or…

“So you mean to say that he sits there because he is a personal retainer, instead of serving the clan? How does that work? Aren’t retainers far lower in status than clan leaders?”

“Yes,” Captain agreed. “However, Himura-san serves Lord Kido. No clan here can claim closer ties, not to mention the fact that not a single man in this room would dare to challenge Himura-san.”

“I don’t understand…”

Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to question Captain more, because then there sounded footsteps in the hallway and the guard in ceremonial armor stepped in the doorway to announce in loud and clear voice; “Honorable Lord Kido Takayoshi, Lord Governor of domains Suo, Nagato and Oshima by the grace of the divine ruler Emperor Komei.”

The silence that accompanied the announcement was brief and then people all around her turned to bow low. Kaoru didn’t even have time to think whether she should as well, not before Lord Kido walked in tall strides, his young advisor trailing two steps behind him. Lord Kido glanced at her, his brow raised slightly and slow smile rose to his lips.

Tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood up, and she shivered, wishing nothing more than that she had bowed as well, if for no other reason than to avoid drawing his notice.  

Then the moment was gone.

Lord Kido walked past her, through the path that had cleared to the middle of the room and settled to sit on his seat in the middle of the raised stand. The young advisor settled on lord’s right side, eyeing her with a puzzled frown, before trailing his gaze over the people in the room… and paused to stare at the redhead in the front row.

Clearly, he didn’t have any idea who Himura-san was either.

Lord Kido, however, didn’t see anything strange in it. Instead, he raised his hand and begun his speech detailing the events of last week, the dragon’s attack on the border post and how another beast had been found at the watchtower, only miles from the town.

Even when he detailed all the destruction and death the beast had caused, Lord Kido’s voice stayed clear, his manner charismatic, holding his disbelieving audience’s attention with ease.

Kaoru had never seen anyone speak so calmly before a crowd, nevertheless a crowd like this. Not even her father had made it seem so effortless.

It was awe-inspiring in a way.

Last week no one had believed her when she had told she had seen a dragon. Now, every single man present was quiet as they took the grim news. No one protested, no one laughed, even if it was clear that they didn’t want to believe what their lord was telling them.

Kaoru couldn’t blame them.

If she hadn’t seen them with her own eyes, she wouldn’t have believed in dragons either.

Still, she couldn’t contain her surprise when Lord Kido continued to describe the dragon sightings in neighboring provinces, of beast that had breathed frost instead of flame, destroying villages with ease. More, there had been sightings of other beasts in many sizes and wingspans, with hides of distinctly different colors.

She had thought she had known horror when she had faced a dragon so close to the town.

But this?

This was too much.

Kaoru held her breath, and looked aside, trying to gather her frayed nerves. It wasn’t working. If this was true, if this was true… what could they do about it? Shogun’s army was locked against Imperial troops in the northeast. The villages and towns all around the county were defended weakly now most samurai had been drawn to war. That was the reason she had managed to sneak across the border, too. No one had resources to watch more than common trade routes.

And now, now… dragons were here.

_How? Where did they come from?_ Kaoru clenched her fist on the silk of her sleeves, too distressed to care about wrinkles anymore.

A large hand settled on top of her fist.

It felt warm, comforting.

“Please, Lady Kaoru, don’t be afraid. We are safe here.”

_Safe? No one is safe anywhere!_ Kaoru wanted to snarl, but as she met Captain Katsura’s gaze, her anger fled her. He seemed concerned, yes – but at the same time his eyes held the same determination as they had when they had stood against the dragon.

_It’s going to be fine_ , his eyes seemed to say. _Somehow._

She wasn’t sure she believed him, but the flaring anger and panic wasn’t so overwhelming anymore.

“Threat the dragons pose us is real – and we will need to find a way to rise against them. But that day is not today. No. We are not gathered here today for war council, but to honor those who fought the dragon on our doorstep and bought us this respite. Please rise, heroes.” Lord Kido motioned with his hand to their group.

Still somewhat shaken, Kaoru was the last to stand. Thankfully, Captain Katsura noticed her nerves and offered his hand with a comforting smile. She took it gingerly, all too aware how everyone was staring at her; a young girl in pretty kimono, so obviously out of place.

Why was it such a big deal? Their thoughtful regard felt heavy on her shoulders, and she hated the feeling from the get go. She had been there in the fight, yes – but surely the guardsmen’s sacrifices were far more important than her gender?

“Captain Katsura, please step forward.”

Then all the attention was focused on the Captain and Kaoru couldn’t help but to sigh in relief. Captain was much better at standing in the spot light.

Hell, the man was nearly  _preening_.

“Despite the dangerous situation that outmatched the parameters of your mission, you lead your men to victory against difficult odds. I commend your bravery. But what should be appropriate reward for your achievement, Captain?” Lord Kido paused to consider. “For the longest time, you have served me and your clan faithfully. You have spoken no complaint, despite the fact that you wished for a career in Imperial Army. However, now… I think it’s time to leave the choice for you. A promotion to become the Commander of the City guard, or if you so desire, you will have my blessing to apply for Imperial Army and chase achievement in battle.”

The way Captain’s shoulder’s tensed, he hadn’t expected the offer.

Neither had his men, given how Hira-san and Toshito-san nudged each other.

Kaoru, too, could see why they would be happy for him. After all, earlier when Katsura had spoken of his career, he had seemed bitter, even if he had tried to pass it off with logic and reason.

No doubt he too had wanted to chase glory, just like the boys she had grown and sparred with back home.

“I….” Captain started, then shook his head and glanced over his shoulder at his men and at her. Why? She gaped, even as he turned and spoke firmly. “No. I appreciate the offer my Lord, but my place is here in Hagi.”

Lord Kido smiled, and nodded. “So be it. Guardsman Hira.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The injured man nodded and stepped forward.

It would have been polite to pay attention, to listen what he was rewarded with, but for some reason all Kaoru could focus on was how lost Captain Katsura’s eyes seemed when he walked to her.

He didn’t look like the man who had won, but…

“You must have waited that chance forever.” She whispered as quiet as she could.

He glanced at her, “Fifteen years. It feels like a lifetime, but…”

“But?”

“It’s stupid.” He murmured, “But I don’t think I ever quite realized what it meant. I just saw it as being held back when everybody but me got the chance to shine. Even than damn Himura.”

“Oh..?”

He shook his head, but didn’t specify, instead raised his gaze and smiled to congratulate Hira-san, who beamed in happiness. Clearly, his reward had been good. Good enough to wipe away the shadows of worry his injury had brought him.

Kaoru smiled as well, happy for him.

At the distance, Lord Kido continued, “Guardsman Toshito, I commend your bravery.”

Aided by his wife and his crutches, the injured man stood as straight as he could, enduring Lord Kido’s thoughtful gaze.

“However, unlike others, your injuries are too severe for me to offer you any placement in my service. Still, what sort of lord would I be to reward your loyalty with empty consolations? No, rest assured, you and your family will be looked after with a stipend of five koku per year. And when the time comes, your sons will have a place in among my guardsmen.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Honorable Lord Kido” The guard whispered in relief and tried to bow at the help of his wife.

When they turned to walk back Kaoru could see Toshito’s wife’s tears flowing freely.

No wonder why. With her husband unable to walk without assistance, unable to work in his profession, the family had been threatened with poverty. The stipend on five koku per year wasn’t much, about half what her father had got back home, but it allowed the guardsman’s family to live modestly and raise their children in peace.

It was a rather generous reward, indeed. Not many lords would have bothered, and for a moment she could understand why Lord Kido was so liked in Hagi, even if her experiences with the man had been far from favorable…

“Miss Kamiya Kaoru, please step forward.”

She swallowed, but complied. All eyes in the room were locked on her, but the worst was the attention of devil himself sitting proudly on his raised stand. Lord Kido’s eyes glinted with amusement. Clearly, he knew what she thought of him.

“For a young woman thrust into a terrifying situation, I hear you handled yourself well and provided irreplaceable support to my guardsmen to bring the dragon to the ground. More, Captain Katsura reports you were the one who struck the finishing blow.”  

The way the audience stirred in surprise, it felt rather good. Kaoru straightened her back and met his eyes evenly. “Yes, I did.”

Lord Kido nodded slightly, “I thank you for your assistance on my men’s behalf, Miss Kamiya.”

_…what?_  

Lord Governor, one of the highest ranked men in the whole Empire was thanking her?

_And in public?_

She wasn’t the only one surprised, either, given how Lord Kido’s advisor was looking put off, staring at his lord like the man had lost his mind.

_Gods, what the hell I should do now? Stuff like this doesn’t happen in real life!_

“However, thanks are a meager reward for the service you have given me, Miss Kamiya. So, though you are not one of my citizens, I would like to offer you a place among my walls. A mere house, left empty by the passing of time, but I would assume a capable woman like you could make it a home.”

His smile was kind, comforting and for once she couldn’t see hidden agendas in his eyes.

It was too good to be true, but she had been homeless for months, wandering in shame, with no destination. How could she refuse?

Wordless by the sheer emotion, she nodded.

“That’s settled then. My Lady Matsuko will provide you with details.”

“I, I… Thank you. Honorable Lord Kido” Kaoru whispered, barely remembering to add in time his proper title. However, just as she was turning to walk back, his voice remarked calmly. Far too calmly. “Miss Kamiya, that wasn’t all. There is one other matter to be settled.”

The panic flared in her gut. His smile had gained an edge to it, the same edge when he had threatened her life earlier.

“Captain Katsura remarked on a strange occurrence straight after the dragon’s death. According to him, the corpse shone on blue light before it disintegrated and that the energy surged to you.”

Blood was rushing through her ears, making it impossible to hear the shocked exclamations springing fort around her, but Kaoru saw the way eyes widened in the audience. She wetted her lips, “what about it?”

“My Lady Kamiya,“ Lord Kido started softly, and hearing the title coming from lips of a real lord sounded wrong. Far more absurd than it had ever felt to hear from Captain Katsura. “Here in the countryside, far from Capital and the Western inventions, we still pay attention to the tales of old… and that is exactly the way the legends describe prophesized Dragonborn taking dragon’s soul for their own.”

_That, that is…_  Kaoru gaped, “You mean to say that I took a dragon’s soul? That I am some mythical warrior? What the hell? What have you drunk to come up with lunacy like that?”

A mere second later her brains caught up with her mouth and she paled. Forget death sentence for insulting a mere Samurai. She had just mouthed of to a Lord Governor.

_I am dead._

_So dead._

However, Lord Kido simply smiled wider, “It’s easy to prove, my Lady. Dragonborn is said to be able to use the dragon’s words of power. When I first met you, you said that you had heard the beast screaming in foreign words, did you not?”

“But, I didn’t…”

“Just focus on a word and shout.”

If she had thought she felt uncomfortable to be center of attention earlier, now the feeling was a hundred times worse. Gods, why couldn’t she be anywhere else? Even back at the watchtower facing the beast spewing hell flames would be better than this!  

No, this was too much.

Clenching her fingers to fist hard enough that her knuckles were white, Kaoru looked aside and whispered, “I don’t what the hell you are talking about.”

“Miss Kamiya, you wouldn’t want to make Captain Katsura seem like a liar, wouldn’t you?”

It was the thinly veiled threat that broke the horse’s back and couldn’t hold back her snarl anymore.

“Fine, you damn bastard! Fine! See if I care!” Kaoru drew air to her lungs and thought of the words that she could never forget, the horrid sounds that crackled heat that had her sweating all night long and –

**“YOL TOOL – “**

The air dried up as the flames of hell burst into existence, flying straight forward towards –  _oh god, no!_

It was like seeing the disaster but unable to do anything about it. Her eyes widened in panic when something struck to her side with the force of an avalanche and then all she could see were yellow eyes fading to violet.

Kaoru’s heart was trying its best to escape her ribcage as she panted, face to face again with the wanderer from yesterday. He held her down, his forearm pressing steadily at her throat. It didn’t hurt. Instead, she couldn’t help to feel oddly safe there, lying under him, his long red hair shading her from the commotion that had sprung around them.  

“Dragonborn!” “Murder attempt!” “Is Lord Kido safe?!”

“What in the hells was that!”

With each shout the reality sunk deeper, and her panic flared. Had she killed Lord Kido? How? How could the dragon’s fire come forth with simple words?

_I didn’t mean it! No, this can’t be possible. This has to be a dream, a nightmare. No, no, no…_

“Silence!”

Kaoru could have wept in relief at the command.  _Lord Kido is alive. He is alive. Thank god._

The wanderer sighed and climbed smoothly to his knees, pressing her to lie still, his hand firm on her sternum. She didn’t protest. It was enough that she could see Lord Kido alive, unharmed. The wall next to him was charred black, the painted paper screens still smoldering.

“Himura, please let Lady Dragonborn stand. This was not her fault, but mine. She acted on my orders, even if no one here expected the results.” Lord Kido said evenly, but there was breathless quality to his voice and he seemed pale. 

The silence that accompanied the command felt mere calm before storm. The looks she got from the Samurai in the audience were distinctly hostile. But slowly, swords were pushed into their sheaths and the men around her settled to wait in distrust.

Wanderer kept his calm through it, waiting until the worst was over. Then, he nodded to Lord Kido and offered his hand to pull her up.

Kaoru couldn’t even say how thankful she was for the gesture. Her feet felt closer to limp noodles than bone and flesh when he pulled her to stand with remarkable ease.

_How? I am strong because I work at it… he doesn’t. Not with soft hands like that._  She thought dazedly, before shaking her head and struggling to gather her bearings.

“Do you believe now, Lady Dragonborn?” Lord Kido asked from her, his gaze piercing.

Just a few minutes earlier she had called him lunatic to his face… but now, there were no words to describe this impossibility that she could no longer deny.

So she swallowed, and nodded, just once.

It was enough.

“Very good, Lady Dragonborn.”

The title felt closer to curse than an honor. Still, it wasn’t like it could get any worse, so she stood as tall as she could and forced herself to look at the man she had nearly killed by accident.

He nodded in approval.

“You will have a difficult path ahead of you, my lady. However, there are some things I can do for you. First, let it be known that from this day forward, Lady Dragonborn Kamiya Kaoru will have the friendship of Lord Kido Takayoshi, the Lord Governor of divine ruler Emperor Komei’s provinces Suo, Nagato and Oshima. I’ll do my best to assist your endeavors and let it be known to my men and allies to do the same.”

Speechless by the gesture, Kaoru stood there numbly, all too aware of the mutters of scorn and disbelief sprung loose around her.

However, Lord Kido wasn’t finished yet. “Secondly, though words have power, they can’t help you against those not willing to listen. Sometimes, the battle is unavoidable. For this reason, I will gift you an armor and weapon from my armory. A steed from to stables will speed your journey. And lastly… it’s only proper for a lady to have a retainer. I can’t think anyone more fitting than one of mine, don’t you think?”

Too overwhelmed by the situation, she couldn’t even protest before Lord Kido turned to the redhaired wanderer her side and commanded, “Himura Kenshin, from this day forward you are released from your oath to me. Instead, you will protect Lady Kamiya Kaoru as you would me.”

Wanderer tensed, the line of his shoulders absolutely still before he dropped to his knees and bowed low. “My Lady Kamiya, if you accept… this unworthy one is yours to command.”

She had never seen anything as wrong in her life.

_There has to be a law against this_ ,  _s_ he thought feebly. Her blood felt like ice in her veins now that the adrenaline was bleeding away, leaving her shaking. She didn’t know what to do. What she would do with a retainer? Why her? Why him?

The wanderer was tense as a bowstring, bowing at her feet – waiting for her decision.

When she had first met him, his clothes had been worn to near rags and he had looked so very thin. She had given him money in apology, even if she didn’t have much either, just because he had looked he needed it more.  

And if that was how Lord Kido had looked after his retainer… she could hardly do a worse job, right?

“I… I accept you, Himura Kenshin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Dragonborn and her loyal follower. <3


	5. Three gifts

“Gods, this is insane! You are all crazy, you must be – there is no other explanation to this!” Fast footsteps accompanied the frustrated feminine tirade. 

A low male voice sighed, “Lady Kaoru, please – calm down. It isn’t so bad.”

“Bad, no – this is absolutely horrible! I’m not some prophesied warrior come to save you from dragons! I’m just a normal, ordinary girl! You can’t force me!”

“Nobody expects you to fight, my lady. Dragonborn is just a myth and we will help you –“

“Just a myth, huh? Well your  _uncle_  sure didn’t make it seem  _just a myth_!”

The man’s voice gained a pained edge, “That was just his political games. Don’t think too much on it, besides Dragonborn is –“

“Dragonborn this, Dragonborn that! Gods! Can you even hear yourself? All you seem to talk about is Dragonborn!” The woman paused to heave for breath so loudly that it could be heard even other side of the door.

Then, she inhaled sharply.

“No, you knew.” Her voice was raw from all the shouting, and it echoed with terrible hurt. “You knew from the start what it meant when the dragon’s light surged to me.”

“…please, my Lady.” The man’s voice whispered gently, as if placating an ill-tempered child.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Though her question was quiet, barely audible, somehow it carried far more meaning than any yelling could have. Kenshin winced, leaning against the wall just next to the doorway and fingered the hilt of his sword, his heart aching in remembrance of similar pain.

There was nothing worse than to feel betrayed by those you trusted.

“Lady Kaoru, Dragonborn is just a title – it doesn’t have to mean anything. I didn’t want to distress you with it before…“

“Before what?”

“Ah, well… I was hoping that you would allow me to carry your burdens – as your husband.“

“Get out.”

“What..?”

“Was I not clear enough, Captain Katsura? Get out.” Her voice held such menace that even muffled as her words were, they made chills race down Kenshin’s spine.

_Can Captain respect her will?_

_Or could he be stupid enough… no, surely not._ Kenshin frowned and tried to listen more carefully, his hand on his sword, ready to step in at slightest sound of altercation.

“I…“ Captain cleared his throat awkwardly. “I understand this was an importunate moment. My apologies, my lady.”

“I am not your lady. Not tonight, not ever. The door is that way.”

“Oh… well, good night then, my – ah – Lady Kaoru.” Captain Katsura backed out, his gaze still at the angry woman inside, even when he slid the door shut.

Kenshin schooled his face into careful neutrality as the newly appointed Commander of Hagi city guard straightened and shot him a dirty look. Most men would have had tact to ignore Captain’s shame, or give their condolences for such harsh turn down.

Perhaps, he had been away from these games for too long, because it took all his willpower not to let his amusement show. What had Captain expected with such a hasty proposal? That Lady Kaoru was just another simpering girl too awed by man’s attention to keep her wits?

No, even if the time he had known Lady Kaoru could be measured in minutes, Kenshin was already beginning to see what Lord Kido had intended by encouraging the Captain with his suite.

After all, a man who had never known failure couldn’t become the protector Hagi needed… and girl who had never been courted was all too vulnerable for dishonorable tactics the highborn thought as easily as they breathed.

“I don’t know what you and my Uncle are planning… but I intend to find out.” Captain whispered slowly, his whole presence screaming unspoken threats as turned to him.

“Oro…?” Kenshin blinked innocently, drawing his best village idiot smile on his lips. The very same he had spent last ten years on the road perfecting, trying to escape the rumors that followed him.

The Captain stared at him like he had grown another head.

No doubt, he, too, had been expecting a killer from the stories.

Well, too bad.

Kenshin wasn’t that man anymore, no matter how Lady Ikumatsu and Lord Kido had orchestrated everyone to think so, dressing him in the exact same way as he had used to back then. Smiling wider, he tilted his head aside; just enough for his bangs fall to the side so that Captain could stare his fill on the impossible colors, the famous scar.

“Never mind. I can’t deal with this today.” Captain looked aside and turned on his heels, his silken haori flowing freely on his shoulders as he marched down the stairs with loud stomping steps.

 _Does he think he owns the place? Such an attitude._ Kenshin scoffed, and settled to sit next to the doorway, drawing comfort from the familiar weight of his sword leaning against his shoulder.

He might not care for fighting, but an ill promotion tingling at his gut told him that sooner or later he would have to draw his blade. Especially now that Lord Kido had seen it fitting to announce Lady Kaoru’s title publicly. After all, not everyone saw the return of legendary Dragonborn a good thing. Least of all now that she had the friendship of Choshuu, the province which was notorious for having been the driving force behind the civil war.

Kenshin sighed tiredly and tried to adjust his kimono better to ward against the draft of the hallway. Or perhaps the chill was all in his head, just a memory brought back by tonight’s charade.

Idly, he fiddled with the dark blue silk of his sleeve.

He really would have preferred to wear his own clothes, no matter how shabby and garish Lady Ikumatsu had proclaimed his faded travel clothing to be.

 _“But comfortable wear that drives away people’s gazes is not what is needed_ ,” the Lady had insisted. “ _People need to see and remember. You have been gone ten years, that name is just a whisper. You will need all the fame, all the fear that name carries if you are to succeed.”_

It hadn’t been easy, to hear the reason and logic in her words.

Why had he even agreed to this madness?

He had been a free man, free to wander the land and seek his atonement by protecting peoples’ happiness one person at a time, instead of trying to save the country. But just one discussion with Kido and he had been drawn to the man’s mad gambit yet again…

“Perhaps this one is an idiot, just like you always said, Master…” Kenshin whispered softly and leaned his head against the wall.

Because the ugly truth was that it had been no choice at all.

Not after she shouted those impossible words.  

She hadn’t known what would happen… but he had. Damn it all to hell, he had known and only because that he had managed to step in time to save Lord Kido from her flames.

 _This is a mess, that’s what it is._   _The dragons have returned… and Dragonborn is just a girl with a temper. Gods!_

Contemplating it for a moment more, Kenshin exhaled tiredly and closed his eyes. He really was far too tired to think on this right now. And while tonight’s ceremony had been nothing compared to tense negotiations he had guarded in the past, it had still left him wrung out like a dishrag.

_It’s pathetic, that it is._

_This one really should try to get some sleep while there is a time for it._

_Besides, who knows what mess Lady Kaoru can find tomorrow…?_  Kenshin huffed and adjusted his pose, drawing his arms better around himself. Hallway to the second floor of the inn might not be the best place he had ever slept in, but it was an improvement over last week’s choices, most definitely.

After all, there was a roof over his head and the floor was dry.

 

* * *

 

The sleep hadn’t come easily to him.

Old memories, worries, and fears had all mixed together and kept him chasing after true rest for hours. Still, at some point he must have nodded off, because he was startled awake by footsteps just behind him. A minute warning, before the door he had leaned against was slammed open with such force that he fell to his side.

“What the hell you are doing?”

“Oro?” Kenshin gaped and tried to shield his eyes from the sun blazing in from the window of her room.

“I asked; what the hell do you think you are doing?”

Miss Kaoru’s growl certainly didn’t sound pleased as she knelt to face him. However, in doing so, she stepped in front of the sun’s blinding rays and allowed him some respite. Kenshin swallowed, sat up slowly, trying for a smile, “ah, that is to say… this one kept watch?”

“…you were here all night?”

“Yes, of course.”

For some reason, her eyes widened, as if stunned. Why? While she hadn’t explicitly ordered him to do anything, surely it was just common sense? He had pledged to protect her and that included ensuring her safety, even when she rested.  

Besides, it wasn’t like he had money to arrange room adjoined to hers. Or any other place to go, for the matter.

“I… I… gods.”

 _Surely she can’t think this one intends her harm?_   _But she did accuse this one of impure intentions earlier, during the first meeting…_  Kenshin tilted his head to the side, even more puzzled. “Lady Kaoru, this unworthy one swore to protect you, that he did.”

She gathered rose to stand with shaky feet, pale as a ghost, her bottom lip quivering. Then, sudden as she had appeared, she disappeared to her room, slamming her door shut after her and then only sounds he could hear make out was her panicky breathing followed by fast-paced footsteps.

“Oh god, oh god… how could you forget him? Kaoru, you idiot!”

Perhaps it was bad form to listen to her tirade through the wall, especially as she clearly had intended to retreat for some privacy. But, then again, maybe it could be justifiable, if only so that he could have even inkling on how to avoid causing her further distress?

“I don’t have any idea what to do with a retainer! I am not a Lady! Fucking hells, why would I even need a retainer?!” She heaved for breath, before continuing with barely veiled panic, “Aaaah, get a grip, Kaoru! No matter how cute he is, he is not a puppy – you can’t give him away.”

“Oro…?”

_Surely this one couldn’t have displeased her that badly already?_

The pacing stopped, only to be followed low growl and then something slammed against the wall with force.

Now, thoroughly alarmed, Kenshin froze still – not entirely sure what he could do. He wasn’t very good with words. Somehow, despite his best intents, the words often abandoned him when he needed to figure something intelligent to say in a hurry.

Still, it was clear some reassurance was in order.

Her anxiety and guilt rolled off her in waves, clear as she would be right beside him. Why she would feel guilty of all things escaped his understanding. She hadn’t done anything wrong. Yet, this…

Wetting his lips, Kenshin rose to his feet and gingerly knocked on her door, “Lady Kaoru…”

“Yes…?” Her voice was slightly muffled.

“Would it be better if this one waited outside for you?”

“No!” 

Her yelp was at such volume that it had his ears ringing. The door slammed open yet again and her blue eyes were right in front of him, tumultuous as the stormy sea, “No! Absolutely not!”

“Errr, but this one’s presence causes you distress, that it does.”

“No, it doesn’t! Well, yes, it does, but that’s not the problem here.” She denied and looked aside, a mortified blush rising on her cheeks before she covered her face with her hands.

“Ah, if you say so.” Kenshin blinked, “But what is the problem then, that is?”

A low groan rose from her throat, “nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is just peachy.”

 _Well, that makes even less sense…_ Kenshin paused to stare at her, feeling like he was from another plane of existence. What had he signed up for? Even Katsura Taro-san hadn’t managed to reach this level of bizarre!  

“Lady Kaoru… if this unworthy one has displeased you in some way –“

Her groan reached a pained tint, but she straightened and met his eyes, “No, nothing like that. Please, Himura-san was it?”

“Yes. Himura Kenshin, that’s this one’s name now.”

“Would it be alright to ask you not to call me Lady Kaoru?”

“Err, if that’s your preference Miss Kamiya. However, during official situations it would be wiser for this unworthy one to continue to address you with your title, that it would.”

She smiled slightly at him and it eased something deep down in his chest, like he had been holding his breath for minutes, slowly running out of air without noticing it. 

“Thank you, Kenshin. Is it okay if I call you with your given name, too?”

Her eyes softened and she stood straighter, meeting his gaze evenly – clearly something had happened, yet he had no idea what. Still, this was infinitely better than before and Kenshin tried for a smile as well, “that’s perfectly fine, that it is – Miss Kaoru.”

Faint redness rose to color her cheeks. “Ah, good. Good. I… I’ll be down in a bit and we can get something to eat while we talk. I have no idea how this retainer thing should work and if you could –“

“That sounds good, that is does.” Kenshin nodded, a real amusement tugging his lips.”This unworthy one will be waiting for you then.”

“Yes! Good. Goodbye!” She bobbed her hear in answer as well.

Then, quick as lighting, she pushed the door shut, leaving him there in daze, slightly overwhelmed by the speeds her stormy temperament changed. Yet, despite being just as confused as before, he felt good. Idly, he touched the corner of his lips and sure it was – he was again smiling.

_Miss Kamiya Kaoru… the Dragonborn. Huh._

 

* * *

 

After having dressed into her own comfortable clothes and eating breakfast, not to mention having gotten some much needed answers, Kaoru’s morning was already thousand fold better than what it had started as. Well, not that it had taken much to top her wakeup call of seeing of a stranger’s shadow in front of her door. 

Honestly, she had been ready to bold out of the window and not look back.

 _What if it would have been Captain Katsura?_  Kaoru grimaced, sour taste rising to her lips at the thought.

While Captain didn’t seem like a bad man by any means, he wasn’t one to take refusals lightly. A man like him knew what he wanted and would do anything in his power to make it happen.

No, compared to Katsura, finding it was her newly appointed retainer camping at her doorstep was far preferable choice. Even if it struck home how utterly unqualified she was to the task to being his lord. Well, lady, but… gods, how on earth she could have forgotten him?

True, she hadn’t been – and still wasn’t – excited about having a retainer. She didn’t need one and she had absolutely no idea what she should do with him now. Yet, the fact stood: she had accepted his oath and by default that gave her far more responsibility than she had ever wanted.  

The tasks of retainers were varied, but for whatever service and assistance she required of him… it was her duty to provide for his upkeep. For a rich samurai or a lord this would not be a problem, they had reliable source of income in the form of stipend or taxes from their domain.

She didn’t.

_Lady Dragonborn, indeed._

It was fucking empty title and Kaoru couldn’t help to be bitterly aware how light her coin purse had gotten after she had paid for their breakfast. Yet, she really couldn’t have asked Kenshin to pay for his own food either, not after the man had spent his night guarding her door.

_Gods, what a mess!_

Kaorue huffed and glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the redhead following her silent as a ghost, exactly to two steps behind her.

If she hadn’t known he would follow her… it would have been easy to forget him, so good he was at making himself unobtrusive. Well, no wonder, if he had been Lord Kido’s retainer for years, he had to be very good.

Still, she couldn’t help but to feel there was something off about this whole charade.

In the first case, what would Lord Kido gain by assigning his one and only personal retainer to her service? Sure, he had spoken of being her “friend”, but what did that give to him? A Lord Governor wouldn’t do anything without clear gain for himself. And if he wanted to ensure the safety of this “Dragonborn”, then wouldn’t it be more logical to assign some samurai from his clan to her protection?

The redhead following her was many things, but warrior he wasn’t. Despite the sword at his hip, Kenshin was small and his hands were soft – there was literally no way he could be a fighter.

…and that meant he couldn’t be a bodyguard either.

_So, why did Lord Kido choose him?_

Kaoru frowned, and glanced behind her again, a suspicion brewing at the back of her mind. She wasn’t entirely sure she liked the thought… but quite literally the only logical reasoning for Lord Kido’s actions was information. What if Kenshin was tasked to spy on her?

Kenshin tilted his head, and smiled at her kindly, inviting her to comment out loud.

‘It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.’ She mouthed at him. A tense smile accompanied her words and she turned around just in time to dodge busy passersby on the street. They were heading to the town outskirts, or more specifically, the direction where Kenshin had said the stables should be.

Kaoru frowned, contemplating her situation for the moment.

Why Lord Kido had deemed to announce her publicly as this mythical figure from fairytales, she had no faintest idea – but yesterday’s surprises sure had left her in a pinch.

The dragons, that title, suddenly breathing fire by yelling some words… it was almost too much.

She was fucked, truly.

But by far the most urgent issue she was facing was money. Her coin pouch could support her only for a few days, at max. Less, now that Kenshin was with her.

A practical solution would be asking for a loan, but she had her pride, damn it. Besides, who could she even ask? Lord Kido? No, the lord practically owned her by now. Who else was left? Captain Katsura? Hah. Finding some random loan shark from the town? She had lost her home to creditor’s just a few months ago. No. Asking for a loan was the last thing on earth she would do.

However, that didn’t mean she didn’t have options. After all, Lord Kido had conveniently seen it fitting to grant Lady Dragonborn gabble of unnecessary gifts, and of those, the most useless by far was the fucking horse.

Not only she didn’t know how to ride, but she also couldn’t afford to learn the skill either, not while the damn beast was eating her pockets dry. Besides, who needed horses, in this day and age? She had been on the road for months and walking had worked perfectly well for her.

The sun hadn’t yet reached its highest position on the sky when they reached the outer walls of the town, and more importantly, the stables next to the gate. The impressive sigil carved over the doorframe of the building seemed familiar and a minute glance at Kenshin confirmed that this indeed was the right place.

Kaoru squared her shoulders and stepped inside.

Instantly the smell of hay and animals filled her nostrils but worse was the sudden darkness. Compared to bright sun of early morning in was fucking dark inside the stables. 

“Hello, is anyone here?” She called, bit unsure how to proceed. Few horses moved restlessly and whinnied in answer to her shout, yet no stable-hands or trainers or anyone she could inquire about Lord Kido’s gift appeared.

_Damn it._

“Lord Kido didn’t happen to mention anything about this horse thing to your earlier?”

“Unfortunately no, that’s so.” Kenshin murmured softly and stepped closer.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so either… but I just had to ask.”

“It’s perfectly all right, Miss Kaoru, that it is. However, if you don’t mind this one asking, why are we here?”

Kaoru looked aside, feeling rather she had gotten her hand caught in a cookie jar. After all, it was beyond rude to sell gifts. No matter how useless they would be. “Ah, well… I don’t know anything about horses.”  

“Oro? Are you planning on arranging a lesson then, that is?”

“Errr, not exactly….” Kaoru trailed off, glancing at the tall brown animal in its stall just opposite her. Gods, it was so large that top of her head wouldn’t make it even to its shoulder. Worse, all the horses in sight seemed to be just as big or even bigger.

Undoubtedly these animals had been bred for war and courier duties. And while even she could agree that they were impressive, how the hell could anyone expect her to climb on top of a living mountain like that? 

An angry voice interrupted her contemplation, “excuse me, but are you two doing here?”

Kaoru spun around, and drew a smile on her lips, “Hello!”

The man walking towards them didn’t seem happy in the least, not given how his frown deepened, “Miss, these are Honorable Lord Kido’s personal stables and they are not open for public!“

“Ah, sorry, if I had known I would have waited outside–“ Kaoru started, only to see the man turning to stare at her retainer and pale white as a sheet.

“Red hair, that scar… you are Himura Battou– “

At her side, Kenshin tensed, “please, sir – my Lady Kamiya has a matter she needs to discuss with Honorable Lord Kido’s stable master, that she has. Perhaps, if you would be so kind, could you point us to his direction, that is?

“ _Your_  Lady Kamiya?” The man gaped at her retainer.

Kenshin nodded, “Yes, Lady Dragonborn Kamiya Kaoru. She has business with the stable master.”

It was only then that the man turned to look at her and it was like he was seeing her with entirely new eyes. Something in her bristled in answer to that disbelieving gaze. Sure she had no interest in being anyone’s Lady and least of all this fucking Dragonborn thing they kept going on about… yet the implication that she somehow  _couldn’t_  be rankled rather badly.

Kaoru stood straighter and asked, “Yes, Lord Kido mentioned yesterday that he had gifted me with a horse from his stables. Is this not the case?”

The man shook himself out of his daze alike a wet dog. “No, no… I know what you are talking about. The stable master left a note about it.”

“Good.” She nodded, “Please, show me the horse in question.”

“Ah, yes. Yes, of course. Please, if you would follow me, Honorable Lady, Himura-san.” The stable hand murmured and bowed low, before turning to walk briskly to the side door, beckoning them to follow.

Kenshin nodded at her, but didn’t make the move.

She raised her brow.

_Ookay… so you want me to lead? Err…_

Why it was important, she had no idea, yet she had no reason not to – so after a second’s hesitation, she headed after the stable-hand.

Exactly two steps behind her, Kenshin followed. 

The stable hand noted it nervously, a real fear tainting all his gestures.

It was beyond alarming.

 _What on earth am I missing?_   _That stable-hand knows something, that’s blatantly obvious._   _It’s something Kenshin, too, knows, but doesn’t want to advertise._  

Kaoru frowned; first it was Captain Katsura with his thinly veiled warnings, and now this. She was good at reading people, she had always been…. but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why anyone would  _fear_  her retainer.

Yes, it was true that she didn’t know Kenshin well. But to her, he seemed like the antithesis of dangerous. He had been nothing but kind, patient and polite. So what the hell was going on?

“Lady Kamiya, we are here.” The stable hand announced, pointing at group of horses in the paddock. “Lord Kido gifted you that black mare out there on the right.”

Then it was her turn to gape.

Of the eight horses on grazing in the paddock, there was only black one and it was without any doubt the most impressive animal of the group, with its shining black fur and luxurious long mane and tail.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she? She is one of the foreign breeds Lord Kido has imported from the West, and she has been trained for saddle and brittle. To be perfectly honest, I expected Lord Kido to use her for breeding, not for – err, yeah…”

“Ah… okay. Eh, she certainly stand out,” Kaoru murmured faintly. She had expected a horse, not this… walking showcase. How the hell could she sell it? There couldn’t be many horses like that in the country and it wasn’t like she could sell a gift that everyone knew where it was coming from.

But still, there had to be a way. She didn’t have money to feed a horse on top of everything else!

“Just out of curiosity, how valuable these horses are?”

“Very,” the stable hand frowned. “But they are not for sale. You see, all our horses are all branded with Lord Kido’s sigil. It’s a protection against the horse thieves. Lord Kido’s owns only the best breeds and many of them are imported, which makes them invaluable. So if anyone is caught riding one of them without the proper permit, we can easily catch them at the borders.”

“Oh…”

“Why you ask, Lady Kamiya?”

“No reason. No reason at all.”

 

* * *

 

“They said to expect the Dragonborn, not, ah -”

“For fucks sake! I am Kamiya Kaoru and yes, they call me Dragonborn! Now, Lord Kido said there was armor and weapon that had been arranged for me. Or Is This Not The Case?”

Despite her obvious annoyance, this blacksmith, too, looked straight past her, asking for his confirmation. Kenshin nodded minutely, hoping that the small gesture would be enough. Miss Kaoru’s temper was already running thin as it was. 

Thankfully, the Smith seemed to understand the value of discretion and didn’t question them further; instead, he beckoned them to follow.

The Hagi castle smithy was a busy place these days, now that the town’s alarm status had been raised. Many of the Samurai serving Lord Kido were sharpening their blades and looking to repair armor now that the news of the dragon threat had been given to the clan leaders. It was a good thing, all told – yet, some part of Kenshin couldn’t help but to dread these signs of war.

It was guilt and bad memories, mainly… but also a vow he had given on that chilly grave before the battle of Toba Fushimi; a promise that the days of bloodshed were over for him. Yet no matter his oath, somehow, he had found himself here again, back where it had all begun.

And now a young lady needed his sword. 

It didn’t matter how Miss Kaoru scowled at the title she had been given, because it was true; she was the Dragonborn.

There was no doubt about it.

People who only knew the name questioned it, disbelief and denial in their eyes. She is young. She is a woman. She doesn’t look like a warrior. He could see their doubt as easily as he breathed, yet… it wouldn’t matter. 

Miss Kaoru had shouted. She had taken the dragon’s soul. And that meant she could do so again. And though every fiber of his soul rebelled against the thought, if the legends were true…she would need to do so again. 

Kenshin sighed, the sheer responsibility Lord Kido had tasked him weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

Idly, out of habit, fingers found the hilt of his trusty old sword. 

It was a good blade; easily the best one he had ever had, despite its backwards design. It had served him well these last ten years… but against a dragon?

It would be perfectly useless.

“Here we are.”

The smith’s grumbled words pulled Kensin out of his morose thoughts and he noted the pride in the smith’s eyes.

“This is the armor and the sword Lord Kido ordered us to prepare for Dragonborn. As you can see, they have been crafted according to the measurements provided. However, please try them on and holler me if there is something that needs to be adjusted.”  

“You got to be kidding me…” Miss Kaoru squeaked, her eyes glued on the finely crafted armor that had been painted to expensive indigo blue.

It was quite flashy, but Kenshin wasn’t quite sure why she was so surprised. At least to his eyes, it seemed a perfectly acceptable set of heavy armor. 

…well, if one was into wearing that much weight into battle.

“Yes, my lady.” The Smith nodded. “Please, call me if you need anything.”

The Smith left and closed the door behind him, leaving them alone in the side room, most likely intended as the fitting room for the wealthier customers.  Scowling, Miss Kaoru stepped closer to trace the detailed silver dragon insignias etched on the shoulder platings.

“I should have fucking guessed.”

“Oro… do you not care for armor, that is?” Kenshin asked hesitantly. He hadn’t ever worn armor because it restricted his movements. For most fighters, however, the additional protection could prove valuable, especially if they had to face something capable of crushing their bones with ease, not to mention ability to breathe fire or frost…

And hadn’t Captain Katsura-san mentioned that she had gotten injured last week?

“I have used armor before.” She scoffed bitterly, “I grew up in a swordsmanship school and during serious matches, we always used full armor.”

“Ah,” he considered that for a moment, before suggesting softly, “then you try to should use it, that you should.”

“Why do you say that, Kenshin?”

Even if her tone was light, there was something troubled in her eyes and it made something rose in his throat, this awful feeling that made it difficult to breathe.

From the very moment he had met her, Kenshin had considered her a fellow fighter. Her experience with swords all but radiated from every movement she made. But when she looked at him like that, all her earlier anger and frustration fading away… it was impossible not to see the fear lurking in her gaze.

_Gods, she can’t be older than Tomoe was back then._

Kenshin swallowed numbly and looked aside, feeling ill to his stomach. “Please, try it on. More protection couldn’t hurt, that’s so. And if nothing else, the chest plate should serve guard your ribs while they are healing.”

“Yeah… You are right, of course.” She agreed faintly and grabbed the shoulder guards, pushing them aside to reach the chest plate. With remarkable expertise, she slipped it around her torso, not once requesting his aid.

He couldn’t help but to be grateful for that small mercy. 

She was almost done with the strapping, when she frowned, “Kenshin, come to help me with this. There is something wrong -”

“Oro?”

“The strap is a bit too loose here, you see? Could you check my back if there is any way to tighten it.”

Swallowing numbly, Kenshin barely mastered his hesitance and stepped closer. Somehow it felt remarkably awkward to be so close to her, to touch her, even so indirectly, and notice how her long hair smelled faintly of the jasmines.

“It’s as tight as this unworthy one can make it now, that it is.” He bowed and took a step backwards, not quite sure what the hell was wrong with him.  

“You know, this is actually really well-made armor,” She muttered and twisted, patting her midriff, “Still, I have no idea how the hell they expect me to wear all this shit.”

“Oh?”

“My kendo gear wasn’t nearly as heavy as this. I don’t know. I feel like a fat tanuki wearing this.” She pouted, and glanced at the rest of the set of the armor stand. “Fucking Kido and his sigils.”

_Well, heavy armor can be cumbersome to wear, yes, but it would keep her safer…_

However, before Kenshin managed to come up with a fitting counterargument, she had already turned to look at him appraisingly, her eyes gleaming with an idea.

“Hey, Kenshin – “

He wouldn’t eep, no matter how apprehensive he felt.

“…yes, Miss Kaoru?”

“You know, it’s quite handy that you are nearly the same size as me. You can wear this!”

“Ororo?!” Kenshin yelped, the heat rising to his cheeks, “That is not a good idea, that it isn’t!”

“Why not?” She blinked, “I don’t have a use for it. But if it fits you, I don’t see any reason why you couldn’t wear it. You know, to stay safe.”

“Ah, well, that may be so, but –“ he hedged, trying to find a reasonable explanation despite his mortified shock. “No, Miss Kaoru. Pardon this one’s rudeness, but for one’s sword style, wearing armor would be more of a hindrance than help, that it would.”

“…wait, swords style? You can fight?” She stared at him like she had never seen him before.

Kenshin blinked, “Err, yes? This one hardly could protect you otherwise, that’s so.”

“But you don’t have any calluses…”

Her voice was so mystified, that he couldn’t help but to glance down at his hands. His palms were scarred, softened by laundry and other housework he had done to pay for meals at times, but she was right; the dense, distinctive calluses that came from constant sword practice were all but gone. Well, no wonder. These days he preferred to solve confrontations with words instead of actions, and if more pointed threat was needed, his speed guaranteed short fights.

 _…and when did this one even practice with the blade, last time?_ He frowned, letting his bangs fall to cover his eyes. He couldn’t even remember. Something bubbled in his gut at the irony of it all. Since his return, everyone had been staring at him the fear tainting their every gesture, but she… she wanted him to wear armor to keep him safe.

Breathless hiccup rising from his chest, he gasped and shook his head.

“Mou, what did I say wrong…?”

“My pardons, Miss Kaoru.” Kenshin raised his gaze to meet her eyes evenly and rubbed his neck, grinning ruefully. “It’s true this one hasn’t kept up with sword practice, that’s so. However, please rest assured that this one is experienced with his blade and should be capable enough to protect you from most dangers, that’s he should.”

Her eyes were wide and that hint of a blush rising on her cheeks was absolutely enchanting. Yet, even now she didn’t see him like others; there was no fear, dislike or hatred in her gaze.

“I believe you, Kenshin.”

He couldn’t even say why it meant so much.

Wordless, he nodded.

Then the moment was over and she looked aside. “Yeah, I don’t think we need to worry about the fit of the armor. Clearly, the measurements are correct. Let’s just pack this up. Can you carry half?”

“Of course, Miss Kaoru.”

Kenshin smiled and set out to figure how the armor could be arranged for easier carrying. The plating was thick, but there were plenty of straps and with proper rigging, it should be doable.

She undid the fastenings of the chest piece quickly. “There. Do you think we need anything else from here? Maybe they have something to package this stuff?”

“This one rather thinks he can carry it as it is. It’s not that heavy or cumbersome, not when it’s all wrapped up properly, that’s so.”

“Okay. Yes, that’s fine.”

“However, Miss Kaoru -” Kenshin started lightly, a little bit hesitant how to voice his matter. She was an experienced swordswoman, that was clear… but all this time they had been here, not once had she spared any attention to the fine sword laid down at the sword’s stand. 

He had sworn to keep her safe, yes, but the dragons were awakening. To face what was coming, Miss Kaoru needed to grow stronger. 

Wetting his lips, Kenshin asked softly, “What are you going to do about the sword?”

She stiffened, but pointedly refused to look at the sword in question.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

She glanced at him between her lashes. “I don’t kill.”

It was only three words, but they left him speechless. The very same oath he had sworn, those foolishly naive words he had struggled these ten years to keep in this broken world… she believed in them too.

Yet, to face what was coming… if not her, who would strike the blade?

Kenshin swallowed, his heart dropping as the reality struck.

_So that’s why Kido insisted it had to be this one…_

 

* * *

 

There was something going on with Kenshin.

Kaoru bit her lip, determinately not looking to the man sitting beside her, or more specifically, to two swords he had laid down on the tatami floor.

She should have ordered him to leave the second one back in the smithy. Waste of money and good blade aside, she really should have. If only so that she wouldn’t have keep seeing that damn beautifully lacquered sheath and elaborate hilt with silver dragon etchings. But somehow, when Kenshin had asked to carry her sword, his eyes… they had been deep as twilight, filled with such grief that her anger had died on her tongue.

And now it was too late.

She huffed, annoyed despite herself.

Why it was such a big deal, anyway? When she figured where to get some money, the first thing she would do was to buy a good weighted bokken. It was a weapon she knew best and with it, she could protect herself from any danger. Well, from anything short of dragon, but if she ever heard those horrid screams again, she would do what any reasonable person would and run the  _other_  way.

“…she is the Dragonborn.”

“Are you sure, my husband said that –“

“She breathed fire. But look at who is with her, that hair, those swords… it’s almost like-”

Kaoru’s brow ticked along with the mumbled commentary coming from the hallway behind her. Just why Lord Kido had to announce his shitty theories in public, anyway? And why the hell was this magical jumbo mumbo such of interest to everyone in the town?

Hell, even the damn servants seemed to know more than her!

 _Keep it calm, Kaoru. In and out, just breathe, you can swallow your bile._ Gripping the cloth of her worn hakama, she closed her eyes. It was only a little longer that she had to keep her temper. Just a little longer and then she could lick her wounds in peace and figure what the hell she was going to do.

Hopefully.

Assuming that Lord Kido hadn’t managed to make even the last of his gift’s unsuitable to her needs. But then again, surely even he wouldn’t be crazy enough to paint a house with his sigils? She scoffed bitterly. No, there had to be a limit to his need to advertise his “friendship” with the fucking  _Lady Dragonborn_.

The title raised a bitter taste to her mouth.

“Lady Dragonborn.”

A feminine voice startled her out of her thoughts and Kaoru glanced up to meet the woman who had spoken. Instantly, a relieved smile rose to her lips and she bowed slightly, “Lady Matsuko, it’s good to see you.”

_Finally, things are going my way!_

Out of the Hagi’s ruling pair, Lady Matsuko was far easier to deal with than Lord Kido. While Kaoru hadn’t met Lord Kido’s wife more than twice, both encounters just when she had first arrived to the town – the older woman had been nothing but kind, gentle and genuinely nice person to talk with.

_And with her, I don’t need to fear deception all the time._

The highborn lady smiled, but there was a tense edge to it, “Lady Kamiya, Himura-san, please, let’s us be seated. We have matters to discuss, yet unfortunately, I cannot give you much time today.”

“Why?” Kaoru inquired boldly, “is there something wrong?”

Lady Matsuko knelt and arranged her beautiful kimono straight, taking her time to consider her words. A subtle glance at Kenshin sitting tensely by Kaoru’s side seemed to confirm something for her.

“I’m afraid my husband isn’t feeling well today.”

Kaoru gasped in surprise. Of all the things she had expected, this hadn’t been on the list. Was this because of yesterday? The guilt swarmed in her gut like a pack of worms and she had to struggle to still her anxious questions, noting the utter seriousness in Lady Matsuko’s expression.

“Please, Lady Kamiya, it’s nothing to concern you. My Lord Husband has been failing for quite a sometime. Today is simply one of his bad days. I wouldn’t even have told this to you, if this wasn’t something that Himura-san also knew.” The lady paused, schooling her face from grief to focus. “Now, I have some things prepared for you.”

Taking a simple white envelope from the folds of her elegant sleeves, the lady slid it to her on the tatami matting.

Kaoru took it hesitantly, surprised by the weight.  _Should I open it?_

“It’s the key and deed for the house my Lord Husband chose for you. I trust you can find it quite easily. The house isn’t very large, but it’s in the older part of the town, among the clan districts. Your new neighbors were present yesterday and thus shouldn’t give you trouble.”

“Thank you,” Kaoru murmured numbly, all the while a small but persistent flick of joy bloomed in her chest.

She  _hated_  it.

Why would she feel happy? She needed money and selling the house would have brought her that. It wasn’t like she intended to stay here for long. She had home in Edo and she could get it back, she truly could! But still, a gift like this… 

_No, stop it, idiot! Where are your manners?!_

“I… no. Thank you.” Kaoru finally managed to stammer and bowed low, humbled.

“It’s my pleasure, Lady Dragonborn.” Lady Matsuko murmured kindly at her and somehow, hearing her new title spoken like that… it wasn’t quite as awful.

So what if all her tentative plans had failed today?

She knew how to survive with little money; she just needed to find work or something. Kaoru straightened, trying to gather her fraying nerves. “Ah, yes – yeah. Err, was there something else, then?”

Lady Matsuko smiled at her blundering, before rising to her feet gracefully and knocking on the side door. “Yes. Two things, in fact.”

The door slid open and a servant handed familiar looking backpack and a small bundle to Lady Matsuko. The older woman smiled, her knowing eyes targeted the man sitting quiet as a ghost by Kaoru’s side, “Firstly, Himura-san, these are the possessions you left for my safe keeping.”

Kenshin rose to accept the offering, bowed slightly and fled without words of thanks.

Despite the fluid grace of his movements, Kaoru couldn’t help but to get an impression that he was wary. It was in the blandness of his expression, the way his shoulders were tense. She wasn’t sure what it meant. For years he had served Lady Matsuko’s husband and yesterday, he had escorted the lady himself.

 _But now… something is definitely unnerving him._  Kaoru frowned, but she wasn’t given time to ponder on it more as Lady Matsuko turned to hand her a small bound parcel that was hard and rectangular in form.

“I thought this could be useful for you, Lady Kamiya.”

“Thanks, I suppose. But what is it?”

“I know my Lord Husband didn’t explain much to you about the Dragonborn. I suspect that neither did Captain Katsura, or even Himura-san.” Lady Matsuko murmured softly, throwing a pointed glance at the man behind her. “It’s not out of ill will, however. It’s simply that here in the countryside the stories and legends pertaining dragons are quite popular. Everyone knows at least something. However, for us who have grown among the cities, it’s not quite as simple.”

“I, ah – I’m sorry,” Kaoru stammered, not quite knowing how to take the comment.  _Is my accent so obvious that anyone slightly more cultured can figure I am from the enemy side? Gods, I hope not!_

“Please, have no fear. As long as it doesn’t become public knowledge, it’s fine. We are born where we are born. It’s our choices that make all the difference, now doesn’t it?”

“Ah, thank you.”

Lady Matsuko’s eyes were kind as she reached to tap gently at the parcel Kaoru held in her hands. “These are songs and plays I managed to collect about the Dragonborn. They are nothing more than hearsay colored by storyteller’s imagination, but it’s all we have here in Hagi.”

Now, Kaoru wasn’t sure she wanted to know anything about the damn Dragonborn. But yesterday, she had done what no human could do. She had nearly killed a man by accident and if nothing else, she needed to find how to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

“You mean there is more somewhere else?”

“Yes.” Lady Matsuko said evenly. “I suppose there could be plenty of people who have dedicated their time to preserving information, but the best place I know is the Temple of Flying Heavens. If you want to find out who you are and what you can do, that’s where I would start looking.”

“Oh,” Kaoru frowned. And despite her unease, she couldn’t help but to ask. “And theoretically, if I were interested in going there… where would I find it?”

“It’s a place that cannot be found unless you know where it is. However, I know someone who does.”

Blinking at the roundabout answer, Kaoru bit her lip, “then, who is it?”

The Lady of the Castle smiled enigmatically and turned to look straight past her.

_Don’t tell me!_

Kaoru spun around like a startled deer, only to meet the wide violet eyes of her retainer, who looked remarkably alike a mouse trapped between two cats.

“Ororo?“

“Why, the last discipline of the Great Hermit himself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t occurred to me that Hiko is the demigod of Rurouni Kenshin verse. So yeah…
> 
> *laughs in embarrassment* 
> 
> I am such a nerd.


	6. When out of options...

“What do you mean you can’t hire me?” Kaoru growled, holding a paper to a distinctly nervous looking fish vendor. “It says here you want help for unloading your shipment. Well here I am and I can assure you that I can lift boxes just as well as any man.”

The greasy haired and overweight man covered, “I, I – I’m sure you can, ah, ah, my lady, but –“

“But what?”

The vendor tensed visibly and spared a minute glance behind her.

 _For fuck's sake, again?_ Kaoru huffed in distaste, “Argh! Fine, keep your job openings – I wouldn’t have even wanted to spend the rest of my day smelling like fish.”

Still, as she turned around and spotted the red-haired menace looming at a polite distance, she couldn’t quite swallow the bitter taste the rose to her tongue. No matter how nice Kenshin was, he certainly kept making her life difficult without even intending to.

“Why couldn’t you stay and loom at home?” Kaoru muttered and walked straight past him, ignoring the way passersby stared at them both.  

Kenshin rushed to follow her, “my pardons, Miss Kaoru, but until you have –“

“Yeah, yeah – I haven’t got enough money for a bokken yet. I’m unarmed, I know. But you do realize we are inside the city walls? It’s as safe as it can be here.”

“That may be so, yet –“ Kenshin murmured and motioned slightly to way people made way for them both.

She couldn’t help but to sigh.

The stares, the fright in their eyes, the thinly veiled mutters had only gotten more distinct these past days. It wouldn’t be so worrisome if it was only directed to her. This dragonborn shit would have been at least been an understandable cause for the fear-tinged awe following her every step. Yet, the longer she had been here, the more obvious it was becoming that she wasn’t the only one they were staring.

No, for whatever reason, the eyes and murmurs kept following the small and slight man following her. A mere retainer, who had served Lord Kido since the early days at war, or so Captain Katsura had told her, his eyes brimming with jealous fear.

_Kenshin… just what did you do back then?_

“Meh, I’ll keep trying. Later.” Kaoru said, determinately trying for a smile. “First, let’s see about some breakfast.”

“At the house?”

“Yep.” She drew out the word, ending it with a pop. “However, you cook.”

Three days ago she wouldn’t even have dreamed of making such demands to a stranger thrust at her service. But then again, three days ago she hadn’t quite realized how murky the waters truly were. It was like she was like rat in a golden cage; responsibility weighing on her shoulders, the expectations of everyone and their grandmother following her every step.

Besides, out of the two of them, Kenshin actually could cook.  

“Yes, yes.“ Kenshin shook his head fondly, “though we should pick up fresh eggs and fish, and maybe some radish and –“

“Cheap, I told you to keep it cheap!” She protested, but amusement was tugging at her lips. “I’m not a lady entertaining court. A humble meal is enough.”

“That it is.”

Picking up the few ingredients from the marketplace wasn’t a particularly pleasant experience, even this early in the morning when the worst rush was yet to come. While no one obviously gave them room, the feeling of being watched made all the little hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

She didn’t like this. It was like she wasn’t a mere outsider anymore, but something worse – something far past the bounds of normality.

Frankly, it was a relief to get away from there.  To make their way to the old town, past the finer houses of the clan district to the door with a flaking paint she had come to call hers. Slipping the key from her pocket, she worked the rusted lock open and shoved her shoulder against it.

The wood creaked in protest, but nudged open.

“Home sweet home,” Kaoru murmured, staring at the dusty mess that was the house Lord Kido had given her.

Soundlessly Kenshin slipped past her to the kitchen corner, laid down their purchases and started to put together a fire at the old-fashioned indoor fire pit. The partly rotten pieces of table worked as firewood.

Given the other gifts Lord Kido had granted Lady Dragonborn, Kaoru had half expected to find even the house as absurdly over the top. To find this instead… well, part of her was disappointed, make no mistake. However, after these two days, she and Kenshin had camped here, saving on costs and trying to clean worst of the mess that befall on abandoned old buildings, she couldn’t help but to feel gratified.

With enough time, work and money to decorate… she could make this house her own.

_…If I want to._

To be perfectly honest, she didn’t know what to do. 

Kaoru looked aside, and settled next to the wall where all her worldly possessions laid in a row. That flashy armor, the sword Kenshin had taken carrying everywhere he went alongside his own blade, her travel bag and the clothes she wore. That’s all she had.

Well, that and the damn horse whose living she needed to pay for as well. Thank god hay was not that expensive…

_How the hell my life became so complicated, anyway?_

On top of everything else she had to worry about, Captain Katsura kept plaguing her doorstep for forgiveness every single day. She didn’t know where the fuck he had gotten that tenacity. Did he think she was so easily charmed? So to make her point, not only she had refused to meet him face to face since his proposal, she had also left behind all his gifts when she had given up her room in the inn.

She had absolutely nothing to say to a man who thought he could  _buy_  her affection. Not to mention how the man had betrayed her trust…

 _Or perhaps I am over-reacting again?_ Kaoru thumped her head against the wall, ill feeling churning in her gut.

Thinking about it logically, Captain wasn’t a bad man. Not by any fair definition, at least. He had been nothing but courteous in all his interactions with her and his intentions had been clear from the start. It had been nothing more than her stupidity that things had gotten so twisted. Yet, she truly didn’t want to see him before she could figure things out; about how she felt about him, about his aid… and about this Dragonborn shit.

As if by her own volition, her fingers found the parcel Lady Matsuko had given her. The stories of Dragonborn she had been trying to read during evenings after Kenshin’s explanations failed to make any sense.

Well, not that the poems and ancient playwright’s scribbles were much better.

However, one thing was quite clear: no one knew a jack shit what Dragonborn  _could_  do. Every story spoke of different abilities. Every single one of them.

Dragonborn can push things out of their way with their voice. Dragonborn can make elements out of thin air. Dragonborn can move with the speed of a tempest. Dragonborn can command wild animals… the list went on and on.

And when she had asked Kenshin about it?

‘It depends on the words of power they learn,’ he had said like it was perfectly obvious. Well, sorry for being stupid! And what were these ‘words of power?’ Well, that turned out to be the least useful thing to ask because apparently,  _any_  word of dragon’s language could become a freaking word of power with right  _intent!_

Kaoru had been frustrated enough to tear her hair out after a simple conversation.

She knew Kenshin tried to help. And she appreciated his help, she truly did – but he really didn’t have the faintest of ideas how to explain any of these things in a reasonable manner to someone who hadn’t even heard of the Dragonborn’s legend. No, it felt like he was from a different world entirely and when it came to this dragon stuff, they simply didn’t have enough common ground to understand each other.

And perhaps… well, maybe her volatile temperament wasn’t making it any easier to either of them. 

As embarrassing it was to admit. 

Kaoru bit her lip in thought, tracing the bound pages idly. “Kenshin, this temple that Lady Matsuko mentioned… where is it, exactly? Is it difficult to get there?”

“Oro?” He blinked at her, pausing in his task of mixing the food in the pot. “Errr, it’s at the Throat of the world… but that’s not the most straightforward place to find, that it isn’t.

“What do you mean?” She countered, stifling her annoyance. He wasn’t being vague on purpose. He was just startled, that’s all.

“Ah, that is to say…“ Kenshin searched for words, hint of an apology on his eyes. “The temple is in the northeast, far past the Capital, deep in the mountains. This unworthy one doesn’t know what the new maps call it, that he doesn’t – but the locals call it  _Throat of the World_.”

“Huh.” She frowned, “Past Kyoto. So it’s deep inside the Shogun’s territory?”

“Yes.”

It wasn’t good news. Not in the least.

Yet, somehow the mere thought of the East brought all her long-buried homesickness back to the surface. It was stupid. She had left Edo and risked crossing the border without papers for a reason. Her father’s death, losing everything she had, running from creditors and shame… it had been simply easier to get as far as she could from all of it.

But despite all of that, she wasn’t one of Empire’s own. Here in Hagi, she was an outsider. How sweet it would be to go, well, not all the way to home, but far enough to the East where it wasn’t a constant struggle to make sense of people’s speech? Where food tasted familiar? Where at the very least she would know where she stood with people?

She blinked the wetness from her eyes, and took a deep breath. Only to regret it a second later as the pain shot from her healing ribs. “Ow, ow, ow….”

“Miss Kaoru, are you all right?”

“Yes.” She tried to smile. “Yes, I am. Thank you, Kenshin.”

He frowned, but didn’t comment – only pulled a bowl from his backpack and placed sticky rice from the pot to it. He handed it to her with a smile, “here you go, Miss Kaoru. Careful though, it’s hot, that is it.”

“You know, I could just as well eat from the pot – it’s not like it’s any trouble.” She protested, even as she rose to accept the meal.

Kenshin reddened, “but you are a lady, that you are.”

And in his worldview, ladies came first. In everything, or so it seemed. And when he had learned that she had lost most of her travel gear to the dragon fire and didn’t have enough to spare for replacements, not yet – he had offered his for her use.

She shook her head, but dug into the meal with gusto.

The taste was strange, the flavors simple but boldly Southern. However, it was warm, tasty and there was enough to keep her going for the rest of the day.

Just as she had expected, all told.

It had been a pleasant surprise to learn that while Kenshin wasn’t a chef by any means, he had a  _knack_ for finding food for cheap and he held no computations to haggle the price even lower either. So far every single of his dishes had been quite good indeed.

Far better than anything she had ever managed to cook when trying out her mother’s recipes using the proper ingredients straight from the rich Edo markets. But that was beside the point.

Smiling fondly, she was just about to ask for seconds when Kenshin tensed like a cat sensing danger and a second later a knock came from the door.

 _What the hell? It’s too early for Captain Katsura, he should be still on duty…_  

Across from the fire, Kenshin had his hand already at the hilt of his sword.

It was a rather drastic reaction. Rising to her feet, Kaoru frowned and nodded at him comfortingly before making her way to push the creaky old door open. 

“Lady Dragonborn, I assume?” A short, overweight, older man dressed in faded merchant’s finery smiled at her.

“Yes, what about it?”

The merchant only smiled wider, not deterred by her less than welcoming grumble. “My lady, it’s an honor to be in your presence. If you could spare a moment’s time, I believe I have a business proposition to you that could work to benefit us both.”

“A business proposition, huh.” Kaoru murmured, cocking her head to the side and took in the good cut of the man’s garb, how he carried himself with dignity, the receding hairline of more gray than black. Worn and faded clothes aside, this seemed promising. “Well, come in then and let’s hear it out, Mister..?”  

The merchant smiled, relieved, “Hiruma. Hiruma Kihei.”

 

* * *

 

“So, in essence, you wish me to guard your warehouse until the shipment leaves the port?” Miss Kaoru murmured, tapping her knee in thought.

“That’s right my lady. It wouldn’t be for long, less than a fortnight, but I assure you would be well compensated for your time.” The merchant nodded with a pleased smile and didn’t even pause try to smooth away the dust and dirt his fine sleeves had caught from the old house’s creaky floorboards.

It was  _strange_.

Kenshin had never met a businessman so uncaring of the mess. Usually, at least to his experience, even the less wealthy members of the merchant caste were very picky about the appearances. Merchants were the lowest caste, the least honored despite the wealth they tended to gather – and as such, they often fought to gain the respect of ruling Samurai class.

Yet, this Hiruma-san… Nothing in his manners showed even his of dislike to the poor condition of the house, the lack of furniture and how worn Miss Kaoru’s travel outfit was.

No, it was like Hiruma-san was just as genuinely pleased as he seemed.

_Why?_

“Do you need me to guard it by day or night? I can’t do both – I need to sleep some time I won’t leave my retainer to pick up the slack.”

“I see.“ Hiruma-san sighed, “Then it must be the night, my lady. The darkness attracts more rats, you see. I am willing to pay some extra for the inconvenience.”

“No, it’s not inconvenient…” Miss Kaoru frowned, “But, forgive my rudeness, why you feel you need to would take such measures? Doesn’t the city guard patrol guarantee your merchandises safety?”

The grimace Hiruma’s face twisted couldn’t have been more obvious to portray his disgust, “my lady, honor to the guardsmen’s work… but the truth is, I’m a refugee from the war. After that became known to the public, I have come to find certain, ah, difficulties in conducting my business and I can’t afford to risk it this time.”

Miss Kaoru gasped slightly, “You are from the East?”

“Guilty as charged,“ Hiruma smiled. “Now, I’m sure you can see why I have come to you.”

The way Miss Kaoru’s shoulder’s tensed, she did understand.

Kenshin understood it as well, having noted the slight tint of similarity in their speech. Hiruma-san was outsider asking the help of an outsider and it sounded good and reasonable.

Yet, for the life of him, Kenshin couldn’t help but to feel there was something wrong about this. It was nothing more than a hunch, a tingle at his spine warning him that this was  _too_  good of an offer. But how could he say that to Miss Kaoru? She had tried so hard these past days to find work to no avail. Her finances were in a pinch and she avoided the mere thought of a loan with ferocity.

 _No, an opportunity like this… for her, it’s too good to pass._ Kenshin sighed and fingered the hilt of his sword.  _Well, if worse comes to worse, at least this one can will be there._

“Mr. Hiruma, I’m honored you came to me.” Miss Kaoru started, her voice oddly reserved. “However, even at the risk of shooting my ankle, so to speak – wouldn’t it be better for you to solve the trouble with the guardsmen directly with their commander? The guardsmen gained a new commander couple days ago and I’m sure Captain Katsura–“

 _She is hesitating, too – why?_ Kenshin blinked, startled by obvious dislike in Miss Kaoru’s tone.

Hiruma-san noted her reaction calmly, far too calmly.  “My lady, you don’t sound like you think much of our esteemed Captain.”

Miss Kaoru looked aside awkwardly, “err, I wouldn’t say that…”

“It’s perfectly understandable, given your situation. I wouldn’t fault you in the least for your dislike for a man who makes himself such a nuisance. Every day shouting at your door, begging for forgiveness?” Hiruma-san smiled gently, all fatherly condolences. “It’s the lady’s right to choose and a man should know to honor her wishes.”

However, it only served to fuel Miss Kaoru’s embarrassment. She squawked in shock, “You know about it? Gods, how many people know?”

“It’s a rather popular gossip,” Hiruma said, an apology in his gestures. “However be it as it may, what do you say to my offer?”

“Ah, well…”

“My lady, I need you help. I would promise you more money in a heartbeat if I could, but perhaps…“ Hiruma’s eyes gleamed, “Yes. How about I  _promise_  to you that everyone in the city will know Lady Dragonborn guaranteed the safety of a shipment that Captain Katsura couldn’t? I small revenge, as it were.”

“I, ah…” Miss Kaoru paused, her smile tense and wary. “I’m grateful for your offer Hiruma-san. It’s beyond generous – however, could I have some time to think about it?”

The merchant frowned, his eyes flashing with something dark, “of course, my Lady. However, I need you to answer by the sundown. I’m afraid my offer is rather time sensitive.”

“I understand. I… err, where do I find you?” Miss Kaoru nodded and rose to her feet.

“I’m residing at the red sparrow inn for the moment. Please, just ask for my name from the innkeeper at your convenience.” Hiruma-san bowed, rose to his feet and allowed himself to be escorted to the door.

Miss Kaoru bid farewells with remarkable ease, like this sort of interaction was well practiced for her.

Kenshin took it all in silence, adding it all to the growing collection on bits and pieces he had noted of Miss Kaoru these past few days.  Still, when she slid the door shut and slammed her head against the board, barely muted growl escaping her lips, he couldn’t but to blink in surprise.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Kaoru?”

She snorted. “Wrong? Oh no, I’m just peachy… I just bid farewells to utter piece of scum, but other than that, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Oro…?”

“I am from Edo. That man knew it and all but promised to make it known to the public if I don’t help him.”

_Edo…?_

_…oh. Well, that explains some things._ Kenshin paused and the weird feel he had the whole meeting settled into place. After all, while many people had escaped the war and it wasn’t exactly rare to hear the eastern accent on the trade routes, the people here in Choshuu still harbored deep hatred against the Tokugawa Shogunate. It wouldn’t be exactly comfortable for Miss Kaoru if such a thing become known.

“That’s somewhat difficult, that it is. What do you wish us to do about it?”

Miss Kaoru took a deep breath and hissed, her hand finding her healing ribs instantly. “I could do what he asks. Even without a real bokken, I could make do with any piece of wood well enough to defend a warehouse from ordinary thieves. Hell, Hiruma might even pay for me for it. But did you notice that not once did he say what he sells? Merchants are very proud of their expertise. Hiruma didn’t even blink when I asked. All he spoke of was this all important cargo he doesn’t want the city guardsmen get close to.”  

Kenshin couldn’t do more than blink, before she growled in frustration and continued, “No, I don’t trust that man further than I could throw him. Fucking slimy pig – trying to blackmail me! But god dammed, if I don’t do what he says…”

“Ah, it’s a tricky situation, that is it.” Kenshin agreed slowly, busy trying to think of solutions that would sooth her hurt and anger. “Perhaps Lord Kido –”

“No! I don’t need his help.” She retorted, turning to face him her eyes stormy as sea. “Kido all but owns me by now. The last thing I want is to give him even more ammunition to use against me. No, I’ll deal this on my own.”

The way her emotions raced across her face, someone could have said her easy to read. She wasn’t. Her emotions changed quick as lightning as she fought against her anger, thinking through the heap of new trouble she had been given.

“If I do what he says I’m fucked, if I don’t – I’m fucked. So in truth, there is only one option.” She nodded, coming to a decision.

Something in Kenshin’s heart tingled at the sight. Because standing there like that, strong and willful…

 _She is_   _beautiful._

“Kenshin, could I ask you for a favor.”

“Anything.” He said without thinking twice.

“Could you go to the castle and get us travel permits. Discreetly, if possible?”

“Of course – but where, that is?”

“All the way to the eastern border.” She grumbled and glanced at her few possessions they had piled near the wall. “That slimy pig has no reason to tattle tale about my origins if I am not here. Besides, I need to figure out this fucking Dragonborn thing and if it takes finding a fucking mountain in Shogun’s territory, then that’s what we are going to do. So yeah, I’ll pack and get us some supplies and when you get back, we go.”

Kenshin could have protested against the wisdom of her decision, of leaving to the road with barely more than the clothes on their back. But the fact was, he had made do with less before. And more importantly… she had a point.  

“This unworthy one will see to it, that he will. However, while this one is gone…” Kenshin trailed away, before slipping the new sword he had asked to carry for her from his belt. “Miss Kaoru, please take this – if only for this unworthy one’s peace of mind.”

She grimaced, “fine. If that’s what it takes. But please hurry. I don’t want to waste anymore daylight.”

Kenshin nodded, conceding to her decision and left.

 

* * *

 

To be perfectly honest, Kenshin wasn’t perfectly sure how he could get the travel permits discreetly. Not only was he rather visible and unfortunately well-known in Choshuu… well, to his knowledge only two people had the power to grant passes to ease the travel through multiple domains; Lord Kido and the Commander of the Castle security.

While he could march up to castle and request an audience with the Lord Governor or his master spy Lady Matsuko – it was far from discreet. It was like waving red flag telling everyone with a pair of eyes that Lady Dragonborn had trouble. Combine that with Miss Kaoru’s plan to leave Hagi, most likely all the power players and busybodies in the town would know by nightfall about the mess.

 _And how long it would take them to unearth exactly the reason why Miss Kaoru chose to leave?_ Kenshin frowned, thinking about Hiruma-san’s sugared offer.

There had been something wrong with it, just like Miss Kaoru had said. Whether it was a ploy to use Dragonborn’s reputation for his own gain or anything questionable about the cargo… undoubtedly it was something that Captain Katsura should find out as well, if for no other reason than to cover all the angles for Miss Kaoru’s protection.

About an hour later, Kenshin couldn’t help but curse his stupidity.

Yes, he had gotten the travel permits. Yes, he had managed to report Miss Kaoru’s suspicions to the Captain. And yes, the quick check of Captain’s predecessor’s records had revealed that Hiruma Kihei had a record of smuggling and he was known for his grudge of the city guard.

However, what he hadn’t taken into account was how utterly stupid young men could be when it came to women they had set their eyes on.

“Please, Captain Katsura – Miss Kaoru wished to keep her plans quiet, that she did.”

“I’m not on duty. I can take my lunch break on town just as anyone else.” Captain sneered at him, matching his quick strides with ease even when wearing full armor of the Guardsman.  

Kenshin couldn’t help but to sigh.

But the honest truth was that there wasn’t anything he could do to stop the Captain. The man was like an overly tall walking avalanche, full on determination now that he had got whiff of trouble he could help Miss Kaoru with.

The trip back to the old town was nerve-wracking to the extreme. While Kenshin had grown used to how people paid attention to him no matter where he went, at least with Miss Kaoru their attention was honest bewilderment most of the time. Lady Dragonborn and the demon in her leash, some particularly inspired busybody had said.

It wasn’t nice description by any means, but at least it kept all the dirt on  _his_  shoulders.

With the new Commander of the City guard marching beside him, his face all but broadcasting there was something wrong?

 _…perhaps it’s only good that we are leaving the town._  Kenshin swallowed and crossed the corner to the alley leading to the house, only see a familiar black horse tied at the window slits. Miss Kaoru’s backpack was strapped to the mare’s saddle, along with the smaller pieces of her blue painted armor. His worn backpack and bedroll lay at the ground, ready to go.

“Oro…?”

Armor clattering loudly, Miss Kaoru stepped outside. She was wearing the chest and thigh plates of her armor and her new sword rested easily on her waist even as she reached on tiptoes to strap another bag to the saddle.

“My Lady! What are you doing?” Captain Katsura hollered and marched to her. “You don’t need to leave!”

“Captain.” Her remark was uncharacteristically cold and she spared a glance at Kenshin that was anything but happy. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Captain swallowed, bit taken aback by her reaction. “I… Lady Kaoru, please don’t take such drastic measures. Now that I know of the situation, I can help. This Hiruma character, he is shady man – make no mistake about it. But I can get him under watch tonight. Please, stay here. Let me protect you.”

“I recall hearing this tale before.”

“Lady Kaoru, perhaps I should have been more upfront about the tales of dragons, but I truly couldn’t have expected Lord Kido to –“

She exhaled softly and awkwardly petted the long mane of the horse. Then she glanced up to meet his eyes, “Captain, you do realize this isn’t about Lord Kido’s actions?”

“…what do you mean?”  

“What Lord Governor of Emperor’s provinces chooses to do or not to do, I wouldn’t ever hold against you. However, it doesn’t change the fact that you knew about this Dragonborn thing and you didn’t tell me. I’m quite sure that you knew even about this  _shouting_.”

“Well, yes, of course, I did. It’s what makes Dragonborn so special, but –“

“I nearly killed Lord Kido because I didn’t know _.I didn’t know_  that by absorbing some blue light I can use dragons’ powers. You keep saying you want to protect me, but you can’t even realize that right now I am worst danger in the town.” Her voice was bland. Too bland.

And yet, it was only thinly veiled cover for the throes of guilt lurking just below the surface.

A guilt that was her responsibility, but not her fault – and if they had been alone, Kenshin would have said it to her. Offered it and any other consolation he could to soothe that pain that was far too similar to the wounds that haunted his nightmares.

But they weren’t and she was  _right_.

“No, my lady – you are wrong this time. “Captain Katsura straightened and shook his head, taking a hold of the horse’s bridle, “Dragonborn or not, it’s not woman’s place to worry over such concerns. The war, the dragons… all these troubles are best faced with a strong army. No, you belong to safety, my lady. Allow me to protect you.”

“Who gave you have any say to where I belong, Katsura? This might not be the best solution to my troubles, but  _it is mine_.” Miss Kaoru nearly snarled, before she glanced over her shoulder, “Kenshin, help me up.”

 _…what?_   Kenshin gaped, his mouth falling open from the shock.  _Oh no, no_ – _she doesn’t know how to ride!  And that horse… when it has been last ridden? Oh sweet earth mother, how can this one stop her? This is a terrible idea!_

Yet, if he didn’t assist her, Captain surely would and what would happen if she lost her temper on top of the living mountain Lord Kido had seen it fit to gift her?

So ignoring his doubts, Kenshin rushed to take hold of her leg and grunted to lift her high enough that she could climb to the saddle. The armor she was wearing didn’t make it exactly easy, but thankfully the mare was remarkably calm for a horse and didn’t do more than flick its furry ear to the commotion they caused.

Finally, on top of the saddle, Miss Kaoru adjusted the thigh plates and her sword with a pretty flush on her cheeks. She gathered the reigns awkwardly to her hands, “Now that’s done with, let’s get going.”

“…Lady Kaoru, please don’t do this.” Captain pleaded, still holding on to horse’s brittle.

Kenshin took advantage of the Captain’s stalling to grab his travel back. Only when he had made sure he had everything and the door was locked, he stepped between the horse and the Captain, murmuring in a placating manner, “Please, allow me.”

Captain’s eyes couldn’t have held more disgust.

“Katsura,” Miss Kaoru’s voice was soft, but held a notable tinge of warning to it.

Even Captain noticed it. He shook his head bitterly, “Fine. If this is what you want, then fine.”

Kenshin sighed in relief and took the reins from his hands, eerily aware how large the horse was. Yet, as he guided it down the road, he couldn’t quite hold back his amusement when Miss Kaoru’s voice caught his ears, “Kenshin, if you let go, I’ll swear I’ll force you to eat my cooking for the rest of your life.”

He had never gotten the chance to try her cooking, but given the vehemence which she had pushed the chore to him…

“This one wouldn’t even dream of it, Miss Kaoru.” Kenshin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun… and now that the short beginning in Hagi is done, then the real adventuring should start. The keyword here being "should" because this was as far as I got with the story when I was writing it actively in 2015... and now I really can't say when I would have time to continue this. 
> 
> However, I still like this story and obviously, there would be plenty of mayhem to come as Kaoru and Kenshin learn to know each other and face the difficulties ahead.


End file.
